The Heartbroken and the Heartbreakers
by another outcast
Summary: And in that moment, he realized that he was just as heartbroken as she was. Eponine was the girl who was loved by many but only loved one. After her heart is broken, they both desperately try to make her feel the love she never knew. But will this only hurt her more? (high school AU)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this story when I watched the movie version of Les Miserables. The looks of my Epoinine character are based off of Samantha Barks because she is awesome. Anyway, this is my first story I've ever published, so I'm really excited to see what readers think. Please read and review!

* * *

There she was again; the girl was with Marius. Enjolras warily watched her as she casually entered the room and took a seat. She jerked the chair in front of her around and propped her feet on it. Enjolras scoffed. He expected no less from some one like her. Her brown hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she was wearing very short ripped-up shorts, a white sweater with an anchor on it, and a pair of old black Converse. She had a pair of cheap sunglasses on to hide her tired eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. A few of the guys flashed goofy smiles at her,but she just smirked back at them. She sat with her head turned. Enjolras couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure that she was gazing at Marius. He shook his head at this. A girl like her was too good for a guy like Maruis. Not that he cared.

The room was filled with happy chatter from random people, but all Enjolras could focus on was the girl. He realized that it was time to start the meeting and headed towards the front of the room. He cleared his throat and began his speech. All eyes turned to him, but his were fixed in her direction. He couldn't see her eyes, but he saw her flash him the smallest of smiles. For some reason, Enjolras's heart soared. He didn't let it show, though. He kept a straight face and finished his speech. His peers clapped as usual, and the room returned to the pleasant chatter.

Enjolras sat back down. He had delivered a perfect speech. As leader of the Equality Club, it was his responsibility to talk every meeting and keep everything organized. Sure the only reason the club was successful was because all the members were all his closest friends, but Enjolras wouldn't want it any other way. His friends were always there for him, and he was grateful for that.

People began to check their phones and pack up. Enjolras did the same, grabbed his backpack, and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Marius called to him.

"What?" Enjolras asked, annoyed. His hand was on the doorknob, preparing to leave, but his friend had forced him to turn around and socialize.

"Have you met Eponine?" Marius asked.

"Uhh, we're just acquaintances," Enjolras replied awkwardly as he looked down at the floor. He didn't dare look the pretty brunette in the eyes.

Eponine and Enjolras had gone to the same high school since their freshmen year, and yet they had never really talked to each other. The only reason they even knew each other was because they had the same friends: Combferre, Grantaire, Musichetta, and Marius. Enjolras walked over to where Marius and the girl were standing. Grantaire and Combeferre had joined them.

"Eponine's the best," Combeferre grinned. A droopy Grantaire nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm Enjolras," Enjolras said awkwardly.

"Eponine," the girl replied lazily. She gave him a smile, and her dimples appeared.

"So, I've noticed you've been attending the Equality Club meetings a lot lately," Enjolras began, trying to avoid the awkwardness. "How do you like it?"

He mentally slapped himself. Eponine had been attending the Equality Club with Marius since Freshman year. Enjolras saw Combeferre and Grantaire exchange laughs, and Eponine gave him a puzzled look, but decided to ignore his statement.

"To be completely honest, I'm just here because of Maruis," she said bluntly. Enjolras's heart dropped a little. Of course she was. It was always about Marius.

"What the heck!" Grantiare whined. He began to pout and fold his arms across his chest like a child.

"And the rest of the guys," Eponine grinned at Grantaire. "Aren't all the members your friends anyway?"

"Well, that's not completely true," Combeferre interjected. Even if it was true, he didn't want Enjolras to get mad. "I mean, Enjolras has some good ideas. I'm sure there's someone here who's here to listen to him speak..."

"Yeah," Eponine continued, "and from what I've heard so far, those ideas are great, but do you really think a bunch of high schoolers are going to go and like try to end world hunger?"

"World hunger-" Enjolras began before Eponine interrupted.

"I mean, I barely have enough spare time because of work and school. How am I supposed to make the world a better place when I barely have time to do my homework? Honestly, you take this club too seriously."

"Uhh..."

Eponine raised an eyebrow, and Enjolras's face flushed. No one had ever questioned him like this before. Eponine obviously had ideas and arguments. She was very blunt about them, but nevertheless, she had good points. Enjolras would never admit that, though. Instead, he just glared at the bold girl who stuck her chin out in defiance. Combeferre and Grantaire were trying hard to contain their laughter. No one had ever challenged Enjolras- until now.

"Let's go to class," Marius said, changing the subject completely. Eponine shrugged and slung her backpack over her shoulders, following Marius out of the room.

"Bye, guys," Eponine called over her shoulder to Combeferre and Grantiare. She made sure to glare at Enjolras one more time as she walked away.

"See you!" they called back.

Marius and Eponine left, and Enjolras realized that they were the only ones in the room. He had never expected Eponine to be so blunt. No wonder Combeferre and Grantaire liked her, the girl was sarcastic and somewhat rude just like them.

"Wow," Enjolras wagged his head.

"She's definitely one of a kind," Combeferre chuckled. "Don't worry, though. You'll learn to love her. Once you get to know her, Eponine's the best friend a guy could have."

"Is she right?" Enjolras questioned. He was slightly irritated that she had valid points that he had never thought of.

"What?" Combeferre asked. He was too busy talking about Eponine to process what Enjolras was asking.

"Do you guys really care about my cause?" Enjolras questioned. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two boys sternly.

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Well... I mean..."

"Combeferre!"

"Ok! I guess we're all here to support you but not your cause." Enjolras glared at Combeferre.

"Come on, Enjolras! It's the fucking Equality Club. It doesn't really matter..." Combeferre reasoned. Enjolras scowled, gave Comebferre a punch on the shoulder, and stalked off to his first period class. He would never admit it, but his best friend was probably right.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is the first chapter! Reviews will be appreciated! Thanks!

On a totally random note, I recently became a beta reader! So if you want, you can private message me for more info or you can check out my profile or you can do both.


	2. Chapter 2

Eponine had to walk quickly to keep up with Maruis's long strides. She hallway was fairly crowded, but that didn't stop her from following him. She almost bumped into him when he abruptly stopped.

"Why did you say that?" Marius asked, his eyes narrowed. His tone wasn't angry, but it wasn't pleased either.

"What?" Eponine responded innocently. She hated when Marius was dissapointed with her. Why couldnt he just get angry like a normal person? Instead, he chose to guilt her.

"That the Equality Club doesn't have any real members." He gave her a stern look similar to one a mother would use when reprimanding her child.

"Because it's true! You guys are only there because you're his friends." Eponine stopped herself from saying any more when she saw the disgueted look Marius gave her.

"He doesn't have to know that, though."

"Ok, whatever. I'm sorry." Eponine hated apologizing, but Marius was right.

"It's ok." Marius smiled, "I'll see you later then."

Eponine gave Marius a playful punch on the shoulder. He headed off to his class leaving her alone. She sighed and slowly walked to her class. All she could think about was him. He looked so cute in his navy blue sweater and khaki pants. Then again, he always looked adorable. Eponine could not explain why, but she had the biggest crush on Marius. Every chance she got, she tried to flirt with him. He didn't seem to notice the affection she showed him, though, and seemed content with just being friends.

Enjolras sat quietly at his desk. The teacher was giving a lecture, but strangely, he couldn't concentrate. The image of Eponine sitting in her chair kept popping up in his head and clouding his thoughts. There was no doubt that Eponine was pretty. In fact, she was probably one of the prettiest girls in the school. Enjolras barely knew her, though. She was definitely charismatic, and she easily befriended Grantaire and Combeferre because she was sarcastic and funny like them. But she didn't act like any other girl in the school, and Enjolras wasn't sure of he liked that or not.

The school day ended. Enjolras, Combeferre, Marius, and Grantaire headed to the Cafe Musian like they usually did. They passed Eponine, and Marius stopped to talk to her. Enjolras patiently waited for his friend. Grantaire and Combeferre followed Marius, so Enjolras stood alone. He still didn't understand what was so great about her. She was just another pretty face, afterall.

Eponine was sitting beside Montparnasse, who was smoking a cigarette. They had been friends since they were young and were literally "thick as theives". Montparnasse had no family, so he was forced to live on the streets. To survive he turned to stealing and pick-pocketing. His witty personality and cunning brain helped him greatly when he was a child. He carried his knowledge of thieving with him all through his life and ended up in a gang. Only Eponine knew this, though. To a stranger, Montparnasse appeared to be a "bad boy", and most girls adored him for his good looks. He had brown hair that he usually spiked up, a muscular body, he dressed to impress, and he was twenty years old. He was a beautifully terrifying creature, and Eponine loved him for this. He already had graduated high school and was two years older than her.

Maruis eyed him warily. He hated Montparnasse. He thought Eponine shouldn't hang out with someone as "messed up" as him. She wouldn't listen to him, though. She insisted that Montparnasse was one of her closest friends.

"Hey," Maruis said, completely ignoring Montparnasse. He began to cough when he inhale the smoke from the cigarette.

"Hey," Eponine smiled, a cigarette dangling from her mouth. Marius cringed. He wanted to punch Montparnasse in the face for giving one to her.

"Do you want to go to the cafe with us?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, sure!" she grinned, her eyes instantly brightening up. Maruis grabbed her hands to help her up, and Eponine's skin immediately tingled when they touched. Marius, however, was oblivious to the spark. Instead he noticed Montparnasse glare at him, as Eponine and he began to walk away.

"Text me, babe," Montparnasse called after her. Smoke drifted off his lips. He stood up and walked away since his friend had been taken from him.

"Ok," Eponine replied as she gave Montparnasse one final look before walking away. He gave her a sad smile,

Eponine slung her arms around Grantaire and Combeferre, and Marius laughed. The four of them rejoined Enjolras.

"Hey! You're the guy from the meeting," Eponine stated gazing up at Enjolras. He was a head taller than her, so Eponine had to crane her neck to see him.

"I'm Enjolras," he said slightly irritated. They had met that morning, so he didn't understand why Eponine had forgotten his name.

"Right-"

"Why do you hang around that guy?" Marius asked suddenly. His eyes were fixed on the cigarette still in Eponine's mouth.

"Who," she raised her eyebrow even though she knew who he was talking about. She was very defensive when it came to Montparnasse, so she tried to play dumb.

"Montparnasse," Marius said pointedly.

"Because," Eponine groaned as she scratched the back of her head, "he's my friend."

She and Marius had this conversation all the time. She didn't understand why Marius would not let it drop. It was a very personal subject, anyway.

"He seem's like a douche," Grantaire said, joining the conversation.

"Yeah," Combeferre agreed. He stopped walking to pluck the cigarette out of Eponine's mouth. She had to restrain herself from biting him. Instead, she swatted his hand away.

"Combeferre!" Eponine growled. She glared at him and turned to Grantaire, "And he's not a douche. He's had a hard life so don't judge him."

"Well, he's a bad influence," Marius argued.

"I can be friends with whoever I want, mom," Eponine teased. She narrowed her eyes, her voice had an edge to it. "But seriously, just drop it."

Marius, Combeferre, and Grantaire shut their mouths. They knew from personal experience that if they annoyed Eponine too much, she would punch them.

"I didn't know you smoked," Enjolras stated dumbly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Eponine said in a mysterious tone. She felt his eyes on her as Enjorlas continued to stare at her.

Sadly, it was true. He did not know anything about the girl walking beside him. She seemed nice, and he was beginning to like her. It was too bad that they had waited until their Senior year to speak to each other. Enjolras had the feeling that might've been good friends if they had met earlier. Something in the back of his mind told him there still might be a chance.

The Cafe Musain was only a few blocks away from the school, and they arrived about twenty minutes later. Combeferre and Marius ordered drinks and snacks while Grantaire, Enjolras, and Eponine sat at a booth. After ordering, Marius sat beside Eponine, and Combeferre sat beside Enjolras and Grantaire. The waiter soon came with their beverages and food.

"Here," Marius said, handing Eponine a cookie and a drink.

"Awww, thanks," Eponine smiled sweetly. She took a swig of her sweet tea and noticed Grantaire and Combeferre exchanging knowing looks. Eponine's phone vibrated on the table. She picked it up and saw it was from Grantaire.

"Marius is an idiot," it read. "He has no idea that you like him."

"Shut up," Eponine typed back furiously.

"I'm just saying... FRIENDZONE!"

Eponine kicked his shin under the table. Grantaire smirked at her, and she grinned wickedly. He was about to say something else when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered as she took a bite of her cookie.

"Hey," came a smooth voice that could only belong to one person.

"Montparnasse?"

"Where are you?"

"The Cafe Musian. Why?" Eponine shifted uncomfortably in her seat and switched her phone from her right ear to her lift. A feeling of dread came over her.

"Daddy's lookin' for you."

"Shit!" Eponine almost choked and had to take several sips of her tea. Everyone gave her concerned looks, but she gave them a reassuring smile.

"It's ok. I'll come and get you."

"Thanks."

Eponine shoved her phone in her back pocket and shuffled out of the booth, leaving her drink and snack behind. All eyes continued to stare at her.

"Hey, I've got to go," she announced.

"Why?" asked Marius.

"Reasons," Eponine responded with a roll of her eyes. She gave them all a fake smile even though her heart was racing. Combeferre and Grantaire didn't buy it and shot her concerned looks. She deliberately ignored them and avoided all their questioning looks.

"Well, ok. Bye," Marius called after her. He didn't seem worried about the sudden change of plans.

Grantaire and Combeferre gave Eponine a quick hug before she quickly left the cafe. Enjolras spotted her forgotten backpack lying on the floor. He picked it up and followed her out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow! Its been a day and my story has almost 100 views! I want to thank all the readers and reviewers. I was reading the reviews, and they all said something positive. I even laughed so hard at some reviews that my mom had to come to my room to see if I was ok. Haha! Anyway, you guys have made my day, and I can't stop smiling like an idiot. I'm working really hard on completing this story, so fingers crossed that it will all work out. Thanks so much! As always, please read and review! :D

* * *

"Eponine?" Enjolras called out. Her back was turned to him.

"What?" she exclaimed facing him. Her face was flushed and a panicked look flickered over her for a second. Her eyes softened when she saw it was Enjolras.

"You forgot this," Enjolras said as he handed her her backpack.

"Oh, thanks," Eponine murmured. Her eyes never met his, and she seemed very distracted. Enjolras began to worry about her.

"So you're waiting for your ride?" Enjolras inquired, trying not to pry.

Eponine nodded. She was looking out into the parking lot. Enjolras wondered why there was a sudden change in plans.

"Who's picking you up?" Enjolras asked as casually as possible.

"A friend," she said slightly annoyed. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the sidewalk impatiently. Enjolras watched as she kept checking her phone. Eponine didn't seem like the paranoid type, but for some reason, she kept fidgeting around and sighing.

"Who?" Curiosity had gotten the better of him. Enjolras couldn't help but continue to question her. Eponine scowled at him

"Montparnasse."

"Are you guys... together?" The word hung in the air for a few seconds. Eponine mulled over his question for a moment.

"Like dating?" she finally asked.

"Yeah."

"I honestly don't know."

"That doesn't make any sense." Enjolras shook his head in confusion. It was a yes or no question, nothing hard.

"Why do you care?" Eponine raised an eyebrow. She could help but grin at the blushing boy.

"Just wondering. Why do you have to leave all of the sudden?"

"Like I said. Reasons."

"Seriously. Why?"

"You sure do ask shit-loads of questions."

"I'm a curious guy."

"Obviously. I don't even know you. Why would i want to tell you every detail of my shitty life?"

"I dont know." Somehow, Eponine managed to turn Enjolras's interogation around, and it was biting him in the butt.

"Well then fuck off! You're really starting to annoy me."

Eponine threw her hands up in frustration. She shot him a terrifying glare. Enjolras scampered back inside the cafe. He felt bad asking about her personal life but angry that she cursed at him. Eponine's back was still turned, so he stood by the window and watched her. He had to admit that she looked cute when she was mad at him. She would wave her hands around wildly and narrow her eyes. He saw a boy on a motorcycle pull into the parking lot. It was Montparnasse.

A look of relief washed over Eponine's face. Montparnasse took off his helmet and ran a finger through his messy brown hair. Eponine ran up to him and hugged him tightly. After their embrace, Montaprnasse handed her a helmet and helped her onto the seat of the motorcycle. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Enjolras watched in disgust as the two off them drive off. They seemed very close. Too close. Eponine soon vanished, and Enjolras felt a pang of sadness come over him. Why did she have to go? She was very close to Combefere and Grantaire so she could've asked them for help. Heck, she could've asked him. Enjolras realized that she was probably annoyed with him. Afterall, he did ask her a ton of personal questions. He defeatedly returned to his friends.

"She's with Montaprnasse," Enjolras said as he sat at the table.

"Damn," said Grantaire. "Why?"

"I dont know," sighed Enjolras.

"I hate Montparnasse," Marius grunted. Enjolras felt a surge of anger boiled inside him. Marius sure didn't seem to care when Eponine left a few minutes ago. Now he was just stating the obvious. They all hated Montparnasse.

The guys sat in silence. All wondered where Eponine had run off to. She rarely changed her plans at the last minute, and the panic written on her face told the boys that something was wrong. Enjolras stared at his uneaten slice of cake. He suddenly lost his appetite.

"I'm going to call her," Combeferre mumbled. The phone rang several times and sent him to Eponine's voicemail.

"Its Eponine," the recording said. "I'm busy right now so just send me a textor call me later."

Combeferre threw his head back and ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Hey, can you give me her number?" Enjolras asked. Combeferre nodded and found Eponine's contact. Enjolras stared at her contact picture. Combeferre had a goofy grin slapped on his face, and Eponine was giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. Enjolras quickly copied the number to his phone and made sure to hide his jealousy.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chapter is really short, and I'm really sorry. I should have new chapters posted soon. Since the chapters are so short, I'll try to post several chapters at a time (like today). Thank you for all the support! I never imagined that so many people would bother to read this. Constructive criticism is always appreciated so don't be afraid to leave your review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm just going to say that I love this website. Everyone here is so nice and supportive! A lot of people seem interested in this story, and I can't explain how happy this makes me. I know this story is rated T, but this chapter has a lot of f-bombs. So this is just a warning. I don't like cursing, but I thought it would suit the characters. Anyway, I'm glad people are enjoying the story. Thanks so much! XD

* * *

They stopped in front of a small one-story house. It was old and run down. The windows were boarded up, paint was chipping, and the door barely hung on its hinges. It looked abandoned, but Eponine knew better. She hopped of the motorcycle and boldly strode toward the door. Montparnasse followed closely behind her. A nasty stench of alcohol and piss hit them. Sadly, Eponine was used to this and didn't gag. Inside were three men: Babet, Claquesous, and Eponine's father. Upon seeing her, Babet rose to wrap a dirty arm around Eponine.

"Fuck off," she warned as she shoved him away. She faced her dad, "What do you want, Thenadier?"

He sneered, "It's time we had a little talk." He pointed to a wooden stood, but Eponine remained standing. He rolled his eyes and continued, "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen," Eponine reminded him through clenched teeth. "Don't you think it's pretty sad when your own father doesn't know how old your are?"

"Shut up!" Thenadier snarled. "Quit acting like a bitch!" Eponine glared at him. She was used to him calling her awful names after all. He raised a hand, and as an instinct, she covered her face. Thenadier laughed coldly and continued, "Since your a big girl, you can leave."

"What?"

"You're a stupid girl, Eponine! I'm kicking you out." The words made her shiver. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed. For some stupid reason, Eponine thought her father might change. He might decide to love her like any other father. Her hope was gone now. Her own father rejected her. She should've expected this from him, but it still heart.

"What the hell! Who does that to their own daughter?" Eponine choked. She fought the tears. She would not cry in front of him. She would not give him that pleasure.

"I do! Now get out!"

So this was the kind of man Thenadier was going to be. Inhuman. How could greed consume someone like this? Eponine tried to tell herself that it was all a horrible dream. A nightmare. She didn't wake up. It was real. She saw her mother walk in. Eponine prayed that her mom would have compassoin. Their eyes met, and Eponine saw her mom mouth "sorry."

"Fuck you!" Eponine screamed. She was losing it, so she yelled everything that came to her mind. "Fuck you! Fuck life! Fuck everything!" Her fists were clenched tightly, and her face was flustered. Her eyes were buring from the tears she refused to let fall. She slowly turned, flipping her dad off. Thenadier took the opportunity to shove his daughter. Eponine stumbled into the stool and landed roughly on the floor.

"Go fuck yourself, you little slut," Thenadier spat. He gave Eponine a kick in the ribs before walking off to one of the back rooms of the house. Babet and Claquesous laughed coldly at Eponine before following Thenadier. Eponine heaved herself up and ran out the door.

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes and stomped off to find Thenadier. "That was low, even for you, Thenadier," Montparnasse stormed.

"The girl costs me money," Thenadier said lazily. "How am I supposed to pay for her food and shit? She's worthless anyway."

"Your an asshole!" Montparnasse was livid now. "I'm out of this stupid gang you forced me to join. I don't ever want to see you bastards again. Fuck all of you!"

"Not so fast, boy. You can't just leave the Patron Minette."

"Watch me."

Monparnasse raced out of the house. Thenadier was yelling curses, but Montparnasse kept running. He found Eponine sitting on the sidewalk beside his motorcycle. She was crying. Anger boiled inside Montparnasse. Thenadier would not get away with this.

Montparnasse wrapped a comforting arm around Eponine as he sat beside her.

"I hate him," Eponine said. Surprisingly, she had never said that until now. She had always prayed that her parents would miraculously change into the good parents like in movies. Well that was just a dream, and dreams were not usually meant to be.

"So do I," Montparnasse agreed.

"Where am I going to stay?" Eponine stared at the ground. She had nothing now. No family or support. She was pretty much homeless.

"Your going to stay with me. I have an apartment."

"Really?" Eponine stared into Montparnasse's eyes.

"Of course!"

"I cant mooch off of you. Listen, Montparnasse, I have a part-time job at Cafe Musain. I'll just work longer hours and pay for my own place."

"If you don't stay with me, I'll kidnap you."

"Montparnasse, I love you."

He smiled. "Eponine, those words mean everything to me." What she didn't know that Montparnasse was serious. He really did have feelings for her.

He stood and helped Eponine up. She hugged him tightly and found comfort in his arms. She was starting a new life now. A new life with Montparnasse.

* * *

Author's Note: So i know that this is a romance story, but I'm still not sure who will be paired with who. Anyway, I'm sure you guys are dying to find out (well, I'm hoping you are). There are more chapters coming soon. If you have any comments or suggestions, leave a review. I love reading what you guys say. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: So this will be the second chapter I've posted today. Everyone who is reading is awesome! Thanks, again! :D

* * *

The day Thenadier kicked his daughter out was a Friday. That evening, Eponine and Montparnasse arrived at the apartment complex. Montparnasse's apartment was on the fifth floor, so they took the elevator. Eponine was surprised that Montparnasse had such a nice apartment. She guessed that he received all the money from his years of thieving, but she didn't ask him about it. It was a personal subject.

Even though the apartment only had one bedroom, it had a large living space and a nice bathroom. Eponine crashed on the couch throwing her shoes on the floor. She was absolutely exhausted.

Montparnasse chuckled, "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Eponine sighed. Her stomach growled, and Montparnasse laughed. He headed towards the kitchen area and rummaged through the fridge.

"I have cold pizza."

"Great!"

Montparnasse took out the box of cold cheese pizza and set it on the dining table. He went to the fridge to retrieve two Cokes and sat down at the table. Eponine joined him. That was probably the best cold pizza she had ever eaten. She quietly munched on her pizza and stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry," Montparnasse hesitated, not knowing if the subject would upset her. Eponine continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Don't be," Eponine replied quietly.

"Eponine, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

"I'm used to it."

Montparnasse's heart dropped when she said that. He didn't know his parents, so he didn't know what if felt like to be loved by them. In Eponine's case, she had parents. The people in her life who were suppose to always love and care for her hated her. Montparnasse had never felt rejection like that, so his heart went out to her.

The two of them ate in silence. Eponine drank the last of her Coke and returned to the couch. Montparnasse joined her on the couch and gathered her in his arms. She didn't protest. He kissed her forehead and then both of her tearstained cheeks. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so that she knew she was loved. He started to mentally make a list of everything he loved about her. Eponine closed her eyes and smiled. She fell asleep in his arms.

Eponine stayed with Montparnasse all weekend. Eponine had to work Saturday morning and afternoon, but she promised to do something with him later. That night they went to dinner and a movie. There were no good movies out, so Eponine choose The Lego Movie. Montparnasse complained about how cheesy it was, and Eponine had to keep telling him to shut up. They came home around midnight and watched The Big Bang Theory, Game of Thrones, and The Walking Dead on Netflix until 4:00 a.m. Then, they retold funny childhood stories. Montparnasse was enjoying all the time he was able spend with Eponine. Because of school, he didn't see her as much as when they were younger. Montparnasse began to yawn. Eponine insisted that she would take the couch and he take the bed.

"Its fine," Montparnasse reassured her. "You're my guest, so you take the bed."

"Enough with the bullshit, I'm taking the couch," Eponine protested.

"No."

"Yes!"

Their argument continued for about ten more minutes. It ended when Eponine forcefully pushed Montparnasse off the couch and shoved him into the bedroom.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is not over," Montparnasse yelled at her. Eponine laughed.

They didn't wake up until Sunday afternoon. Eponine realized that her clothes and other things were still at her fathers house. Montparnasse promised her that he would get them later for her. In the meantime, the two of them traveled to Walmart to buy Eponine some shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush, some make up, and other things. During the trip, Eponine made fun of all the strange people at Walmart. All Montparnasse could do was laugh at the goofy girl. They returned home that evening and ate dinner which consisted of ramen. Afterwards, Eponine fell asleep on the couch again. Montparnasse smiled as he covered her with a blanket, kissed her forehead, and went to his bed.

* * *

Author's Note: So that chapter was short and sweet. Don't you fret, though, more chapters are coming. Hopefully, there will be at least one new chapter tomorrow. As always, feel free to review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I just want to thank you guys again for being awesome readers and supporting this story! I know I don't know any of you, but I'm still glad you guys are interested. Much love! :)

* * *

Eponine rolled off the couch and landed with a thud on the ground. She had gone to bed early for once in her life, but she was still exhausted.

"Eww, it's Monday," she thought. She groped around the coffee table for her phone. After looking at her phone which had a ton of missed calls, she checked the time. It read 7 o'clock. Eponine wondered how she woke up that that early while she stretched. Just then, she received a text from Musichetta.

"Meet me at the cafe", it said.

Eponine groaned and rubbed her eyes. She reluctantly got off the couch and trudged to the bathroom to get ready. Afterwards, she left Montparnasse a note saying that she was at school. Then, she grabbed her stuff and headed to the cafe. As she was walking, she noticed she had several missed calls from Marius and Combeferre. Eponine shook her head and made a mental note to call them back.

At 7:30 Eponine came flying through the door. She was late because she was primping, and she knew Musichetta would be annoyed. Eponine took another step and collided with another girl. She stumbled backwards.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Eponine stammered, her eyes wide with surprise and embarrassment. "I'm such a klutz..."

"It's fine," the girl assured Eponine as she brushed herself off. Eponine stood awkwardly and chewed her lip while the girl picked up her things. After what semed like millenniums, she finally stood and gave Eponine a friendly smile.

"Sorry," Eponine apologized again as she quickly turned away. She was dying of embarrassment and wanted to get away.

"Have a good day," the girl called after her. Hearing her cheery voice on a Monday morning made Eponine want to punch a wall. Instead she just sighed and continued to look for Musichetta.

Eponine found her at her usual spot. Musichetta was sitting in a booth at the very back of the cafe. She gave her an evil grin, and Eponine blushed violently. Musichetta asked, "What was that about?"

Eponine shrugged, "I just ran into her. Do you know her?"

"That blonde girl is Cosette. She came in this morning and ordered breakfast. I over heard my dad talking to her when she was paying. I think she said that she moved here last week."

"Oh," was all Eponine could say.

"So what's up with you?" Musichetta asked changing the subject.

"Got kicked out of my house. I'm iving with Montparnasse now," Eponine explained. Other than Marius, Musichetta was her best friend, so Eponine didn't mind telling her about her personal life. "Fun, right?"

"What the hell!" Musichetta exclaimed, her eyes wide. She gaped at Eponine before handing her a cinnamon roll. "You hungry?" Eponine nodded and took a bite out of the pastry.

Musechetta's family moved when she was in sixth grade because her father received a new job. He was- and still is- the proud owner of Cafe Musain. Musichetta attended the local middle school. There she met Eponine. The two girls got along immediately, and became best friends.

Unlike Eponine, Musichetta had a pixie hair cut. Her dark hair was tousled in short layers. Although she was skinny, she was also several inches taller than Eponine. They were the same age and went to the same high school, Corinth High.

After Eponine had eaten breakfast, Musichetta offered to drive her to school. Eponine agreed and the two girls arrived at 8 o'clock. With thirty minutes until their first period, the two girls wandered around the hallways. Eponine saw Marius, who smiled at her.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hi," Eponine giggled. Musichetta snickered and poked Eponine's arm. She knew that Eponine liked Marius. Scratch that. Everyone knew Eponine had a crush on Maruis. Well, everyone except him. Just then a girl with blonde hair quickly walked passed them. Marius caught a glimpse of her and froze. He turned to get a better look at her, but she was already turning down another hallway.

"Who was that?" Marius asked. His was blushing, and staring off into the space the blonde girl once was.

"I don't know," Eponine lied. She ignored the fact that Maruis was blushing and looked down at the floor.

"She was so pretty," Marius sputtered. "I must know her name." He then ran off in the direction of the girl, leaving Eponine and Musichetta.

"What the hell!" Eponine shouted after Marius had left. "He doesn't even fucking know her!"

"Uhh, I think that was Cosette," Musichetta cautioned. Her friend looked like she was going to explode.

Eponine remembered the girl from that morning. She took a deep breath and asked, "Why is she even here?"

"Not sure," Musichetta replied lamely. She waited for her friend to start ranting.

Eponine crossed her arms over her chest. She said, "I wouldn't be so mad if Marius hadn't have rushed off so quickly. He doesn't even know her for fucks sake."

"I agree."

"Could my life get any shittier?" Eponine mumbled as she stalked off to her first class. Musichetta trailed behind her.

There was still fifteen minutes until school started, but the two girls sat in the empty classroom. Of all people the blonde girl wandered into the class and sat in a desk towards the front. Eponine and Musichetta nervously glanced at her from their seats in the back. Muschetta was pretty sure Eponine was thinking about ripping the girl's throat out.

"I remember you," the girl said quietly. "I met you this morning."

"Oh, yeah!" Eponine said coolly. She forced a smile and said sarcastically, "I didn't know you went here."

"I moved a week ago and transferred to this school," she explained. Her voice made Eponine cringe. How could she be so cheery?

"That's cool," Musichetta said, joining the conversation.

"I'm glad I know a few people," the girl smiled sweetly at Eponine. "I was really nervous about changing schools. This is my first day here."

"Have you made any friends?" Musichetta asked before Eponine could speak. She didn't want Eponine to accidentally let something mean slip out.

"Yes," the girl gushed. She smiled even wider, and Eponine wanted to gag. The girl inocently said, "This sweet boy named Marius talked to me this morning. He even gave me his phone number!"

"Cool!" Eponine said through gritted teeth. It took all her willpower not to stomp over to the girl and strangle her. Musichetta sensed the tension and shot Eponine a warning glance.

"I'm Cosette by the way," Cosette said. Eponine nodded her head and awkwardly turned away.

"I'm Musichetta, and that's Eponine," Musichetta said curtly. Cosette opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind. Instead she just smiled.

"If she smiles one more time," Eponine whispered, "I swear I'm going to find a stapler and staple her fucking mouth shut."

Musichetta tried to suppress her laughter, "Violent are we?"

The bell rang and people began to enter the class room. Class began, but Eponine couldn't take her mind off of Cosette. She was a pretty girl with fair skin and long blonde hair. Something inside Eponine shattered. Whatever hope she had was slowly vanishing. Normally she would hate anyone who flirted with Marius. Cosette just seemed too nice to hate, though.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this so far. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So this story has over 100 visitors! I'm thrilled, so I'm going to post this chapter as a reward for all of my dedicated readers. Thanks! Much love from me. :D

* * *

Eponine and Musichetta sat down at an empty table. The cafeteria was loud full of people like always, Eponine easily spotted Marius in the crowd. Her smiled dropped when she saw Cosette. Marius spoke to her as if they had known each other forever.

"Damn," she muttered. Musichetta narrowed her eyes. It was definitely strange to see Marius with any girl other than Eponine. Cosette seemed to be very happy, and Marius looked like he just won the lottery. He was obviously head over heels for the new girl. The sight made Eponine sick and Musichetta angry.

"Fuck this," Eponine groaned as she quickly stood up. She looked anywhere but Marius's direction and rushed off to the bathroom. Musichetta followed.

"What's wrong?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Cosette," Eponine rasped. The name tasted bittersweet on her tongue. "I swear that normally I wouldn't get upset over something as stupid as this. It's just that Marius fell for her so quickly. It's fucking love at first sight! You know I hate cliches like that!" Eponine waved her hands around wildly. She didn't cry, though.

"It's bullshit," Musichetta agreed. She hated so her her friend like this. She placed a friendly hand on Eponine's shoulder.

Eponine gave a small groan. When she first started high school, it had just been her Musichetta. She eventually met Grantaire and Combeferre, and they introduced Eponine to Marius. He had always been nice to her. Over time, she developed a huge crush on him, and they spent more time together. Unfortunately, everyone but him saw that. She would try to show him affection, but he was oblivious. Seeing Cosette immediately catch Marius's eye was the most annoying thing in the world for Eponine.

After school, Musichetta drove Eponine back to Cafe Musain. That was were they always met before and after school. After ordering two sweet teas, the girls say at their usual place. The two girls were supposed to be doing homework. Eponine couldn't focus and ended up distracting Musichetta.

"What do you think her sees in her," Eponine asked. She was trying to take history notes, but she ended up doodling a broken heart.

"I dont know," Musichetta sighed. She didn't look up from her work. "Just drop it."

"But-" Epoine began.

"I am trying to cram for a chemistry test!" Musichetta snapped.

Eponine glared at her friend before taking out her phone. Procrastination was her talent, and she was too distracted to get any work done anyway. She took a swig of her tea before reading her texts. "Hey! Are you free tonight? Everyone's meeting at Cafe Musain. You should come if you can," Combeferre texted.

Eponine rubbed her temples. Of all the places to meet, it had to be the cafe. Any minute, a drunk Grantaire, a rowdy Combeferre, and a lovestruck Marius would come bursting through the door. Eponine was in no mood to put up with them tonight. She had been holding in her emotions all day, and all she wanted to do was cry her eyes out. She was sure that if she saw Marius, she would start sobbing anyway. With that, Eponine packed up her things and left.

"Where do you think your going?" Musichetta asked, looking up from her chemistry book.

"The guys are coming," Eponine explained. "I'm gonna go cry my eyes out."

"Come on, Eponine," Musichetta smiled. "Im sure seeing Combeferre and Grantiare will make you feel better.

"I dont want to see Marius right now. Text me if they mention Cosette. Knowing Marius, I'm sure he won't shut up about her though," Eponine complained. She started shoving papers and books into her backpack.

Musichetta gave her a friendly smile, "Dont worry. Im sure-"

About that time, five people rushed through the door. One was yelling and the rest were laughing. Eponine forced herself to turn around. Sure enough Grantaire had a beer in his hand, Enjolras was yelling at him, and everyone else was laughing. Eponine almost had a heart attack when she saw Marius with his arm around Cosette.

"I think i'm going to be to sick," Musichetta jested. She looked over to Eponine, but she was already running for the door.

"Eponine!" Combeferre shouted. He hadn't seen her since Friday and wanted to talk to her. Strangely, she didn't respond to his text, so he didn't expect to see her at the cafe.

"I've got to go," Eponine yelled back. She tried to shove past her friends, but Grantaire was trying to hug her.

"Eponine, have you met Cosette? She makes me so happy, and we only met today," Marius rambled. He was obviously in another world where only he and Cosette existed and didn't notice the commotion right in front of him.

""Fuck off, Grantaire. I need to go," Eponine hissed. Unfortunately, Grantaire was too happy to listen. Like Combeferre, he missed his best friend.

"Did you get my text?" Combeferre asked. He didn't understand why Eponine was leaving them again. "I thought you knew that we were meeting here."

"Plans change," Eponine lied. She finally managed to push Grantaire away with Enjolras's help. He gave her a concerned look, and Eponine rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't expecting him to be here, but she was secretly thankful for his help nonetheless.

"Cosette and I are in love!" Marius exclaimed. "I swear it's true love." The blonde girl blushed and looked at the floor.

"Marius!" Grantiare yelled. He shoved Marius who shoved him back. Grantiare retaliated by slapping his shoulder.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" Enjolras commanded. He was in no mood to put up with any of his friends' crap. He had only come in hope that Eponine would be there. He wanted to see of she was ok. The look on her face told Enjolras she was not. Once again, she was fleeing from them.

"Ok, captain obvious," Combeferre snorted. "Try not to state the obvious or anything." He rolled his eyes at Enjolras and turned to Eponine, "Are you sure you can't stay, Eponine?"

"Eponine, I'm in love," Marius babbled. "Love, love, love!"

"But not with you," Grantaire whispered loudly in her ear. Everyone accept Marius heard him. "I'm sor-"

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Eponine roared. "I'm in no mood to put up with any more shit!" She gave everyone an icy glare before slamming the door.

"What's her problem?" Mariuis asked.

"Go fuck yourself," Grantaire growled. He knew he made a huge mistake, and was pissed at himself for it. He gave Marius a good punch in the shoulder before stalking off. An annoyed Combeferre and Enjolras followed.

"Well, I guess its just you and me," Marius said to a shocked Cosette. He led her to an empty table and continued to confess his love for her. Cosette just stared back at him. She knew boys could be stupid sometimes, but how could Marius be this ignorant?

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. There will be more chapters soon so be sure to follow this story if you're interested. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism, comments, questions, or concerns in the review section. I love reading your input! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just want to give a shout out to all the readers. You guys are all great people! As I was looking at the visitors, I noticed that some readers are from different countries. I think that is super cool, and it's an honor that you guys are reading my story. I'm starting to say this way to much, but much love from me! *dies from happiness* XD

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Musichetta hissed as she wagged a finger in Combeferre's face. She had been watching from the back when Eponie ran out the door. Since everyone was talking or yelling, she had no idea what had caused her friend to become so upset.

"Um," Combeferre stuttered.

"Ill tell you what fucking happened," Gratiare remarked. "Fucking Marius happened."

"What do you mean?" Musichetta interrogated. She was going to find out one way or another what stupid mistake angered Eponine.

"He sees one fucking girl and decides he's in love," Grantiare bellowed, slamming his bottle on the table. The sound made Enjolras, Musichetta, and Combeferre flinch. They had never seen Grantaire so angry.

"Yeah," Combeferre mused. "I didn't even know Cosette existed until Marius decided to bring her tonight. Now he won't shut up about her. "

Musichetta raged, "Everyone but him knows Eponine loves him. Like, what the fuck! I don't see why boys are so stupid."

"Hey," Combeferre complained. "Not all boys are stupid. Just Marius." Grantaire and Enjolras nodded their heads in agreement. Musichetta couldn't help but snicker.

"Where did she go?" Enjolras asked changing the subject. He didn't know why she ran off instead of talking to him.

"Probably Montparnasse's place," Musichetta began. After getting kicked out, that was the only place Eponie could go.

"What?" all three boys cried in unison. Musichetta tried to look as innocent as possible, but all three boys were glaring at her. She glared back. What was she supposed to do?

"Why the fuck?" Grantaire shook his head. That was who Eponine had run to Friday. Grantaire couldn't understand why Eponine always went to him.

"Shit," Combeferre muttered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm not for sure!" Musichetta fumed. She didn't expect the them to get mad at her. Musichetta explained, "She got kicked out of her house and had nowhere to go. Montparnasse let her stay with him, so I'm assuming that's where she went."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us that?" Combeferre demanded. "You know we would've been there to help her. She didn't need Montparnasse."

"That's not important right now!" Musichetta retorted. "She's mad because Marius is acting like a dick, and she wants to hate Cosette, but she can't because Cosette is fucking perfect."

"Preach," Grantaire joked as he took a swig of his beer. All eyes turned to to stare at him. They all burst into laughter. His jokes lightened up the mood. "Eponine kicks ass. I'm sure she can take care of herself," Grantaire suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"What are you guys even doing tonight? It's a school night, and I can't believe Enjolras has abandoned his studies," Musichetta questioned.

Enjolras just shrugged his shoulders. "I have a life you know," he lied. He could never let his friends know that he was beginning to have feelings for Eponine. She was the first girl in several years he liked, and if they found out, he knew he would get teased for the rest of is life.

Musichetta laughed, "Sure."

Enjolras kept his poker face up. There was an awkward silence between the four before Musichetta announced that she was leaving.

"Bye!" Grantaire yelled as the girl packed up her things. Musichetta smirked and waved before walking out the door.

"And now were stuck with the loverboy," Combeferre declared. He looked over to see a very uncomfortable Cosette sitting with Marius.

"Ugh! Don't fucking remind me," Grantaire snapped. He did not need to be reminded of what a jerk Marius was.

"I'm tempted to leave him," Enjolras stated. Although he was usually the mature one, Enjolras really wanted to get Marius back.

A wide grin spread across Grantiare's face, "Let's do it! He deserves it for hurting Eponine."

* * *

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but as I said earlier, I'm trying to make up for it by posting several chapters a day. On a totally different note, it would be great if you guys would leave reviews on things that could happen in future chapters. My characters are in their Senior year of high school and I need some ideas. I will probably add Prom, but since I'm only a sophomore, I have no idea what seniors would do. Thanks for all the support!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Shout out to all the people who have left reviews. You're comments are always positive and helpful. Much love from me!

* * *

Hot water mixed with tears trickled down Eponine's body. As soon as she had arrived at Montparnasse's apartment, she broke down. She managed to get to the bathroom before the tears came. Half an hour had passed, and here she was. She was a heart broken girl who was trying to wash her sadness away.

"Eponine, is that you?" Montparnasse asked as he entered the apartment. He sat several bags down while he waited for her response.

"Yes," came Eponine's stiffled reply. Montparnasse's voiced seemed to sooth her. She managed to composed herself and wipd the tears from her cheeks. She took a deep breath.

"How did you get in?" Montparnasse inquired.

"I guessed where you put your spare key. Underneath the doormat isn't very original," Eponine told him as she smiled to herself. She heard Montparnsse's muffled chuck coming from outside the bathroom door. She turned the water off and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself. "I need PJs," Eponine announced awkwardly.

"Well your just in luck," Montparnase responded. He opened the door and threw a garbage bag on the floor. "I got your stuff"

An amused smile flickered across her face as Eponine opened the bag. It wasn't much, but her old clothes were in there.

Montparnasse added, "I also got you a surprise."

"What?" Eponine asked raising an eyebrow. Montparnasse left and returned with several shopping bags. "What the-" Eponine exclaimed.

"When I went to get your stuff, I realized that you have horrible taste, so I decided to get you something nice," Montparnasse explained.

"I don't have horrible taste!" Eponine complained. "I'm just too poor to buy clothes, and I'm too lazy to dress up."

"Ok, whatever." He grinned, and Eponine wanted to slap the smirk off his pretty little face.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

"Now get out so I can change."

"Aww! Do I have to go?"

"Yes."

Eponone flashed a seductive smile before slamming the door in Montparnasse's face. As she rummaged through the bags, she noticed that all the clothes were from nice stores. Eponine smirked at the lacy bras and panties he had bought her. Classic Montparnasse. She smiled to herself and chose something to wear.

Montparnasse's "surprise" made her feel a lot better. She completely forgot about Marius and Cosette. Eponine wouldn't never admit it, but what he did was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. After she had changed, Eponine came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. She spotted Montparnasse in the living room.

"How did you sneak into Thenadier's place?" Eponine asked joining Montparnasse on the couch.

"He was gone. I guess he was out thieving or whatever. Anyway, I kicked the door down and raided your room and shoved your clothes in a garbage bag. It wasn't that hard," he explained with a shrug. "By the way, you have awful taste in clothing."

"I know! You don't have to remind me. I either like I'm going clubbing or like a hobo. There is no in between," Eponine smirked.

Monparnasse pulled her into a tight hug and laughed. Eponine could always make him smile. "So how was your day?" He asked innocently.

* * *

Author's Note: So this is a short chapter, but I'm going to make up for it by making chapter 10 longer. As always, leave any questions, comments, and concerns in the review section. Thanks! Much love! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So this is the chapter where it all goes down. I hope you guys like it. Read and review!

* * *

All the emotions Eponine had tried to hide exploded. Tears started pouring out of her eyes. Where should she begin? The universe had decided to unleash all hell on her today.

"The love of my life loves someone else!" she summarized. Monparnasse gave her a confused look. Eponine knew the tears were coming, but she continued, "He literally saw this girl for one fucking second and decided that he was in love. You know I fell for him in my freshman year, and I never stopped loving him. I've loved him for like three years- three years! Ive tried to flirt with him and shit, and do you know what happened? He never noticed! And now some girl just walked up and stole his heart- just like that! It's just a bunch of bullshit! Long story short, my shitty life just got shittier!"

Montparnasse watched as the girl he loved cried for another man. He said nothing and did nothing. What could he do? The girl's heart was broken, and he wasn't the one who could fix it. As much as he wanted to hold Eponine and kiss her, he knew it would not matter. It would be Marius's hands she wanted to hold and his lips she wanted to kiss. Even if he did try to comfort her, Montparnasse knew deep down that she would pretend that he was Marius. Her heart would always belong to Marius because he was her first love and there was nothing Montparnasse would do to change that. So he just sat there. He was heartbroken, and she was heartbroken. His presence seemed to comfort her a little bit, but she still cried. Montparnasse did not move or say a word until she finally wiped her eyes.

She said coldly, "Does that answer your question?"

Montparnasse did not reply. Instead, he looked into her eyes and hoped his gaze would tell her how much he cared for her. He wanted her to know how much it killed him to see her like this. He wanted her to know that she was loved.

Montparnasse was lost in her brown eyes. He saw the pain and rejection and devastation and sadness. Her eyes did not shine. The fire had died. Montparnasse understood that he was looking at a broken girl. At that moment, it seemed like that broken girl would never be whole again. But Montparnasse was willing to do anything for Eponine. Anything. He would pick up the pieces and try to fix her. He would do anything to see her smile or laugh or even tease him. Anything to numb the pain.

When Montparnasse finally spoke, the seriousness of his voice surprised him. "It kills me to see you like this, Eponine. I want to see you be happy," he told her. His eyes never left hers.

"How can I be happy?" she asked. "Marius is gone."

"I want you to forget about Marius, ok?"

"I can't. He was the only one who ever cared about me, and now he's left me for Cosette." The words burnt holes in his heart.

"You're wrong, Eponine. I've always cared about you. I still care about you. That's why I want you to forget about Marius. I want you to see that I'm always there for you because I love you."

"Montparnasse, you know I love you to."

"Then stop beating yourself up. You cant stop Marius from doing stupid things, so just give up. I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

Eponine broke her gaze and looked down at the floor. Montparnasse moved closer so that their bodies were inches apart. He asked, "Don't you understand Eponine? I love you. I want to be the reason you smile or laugh. I want to be the love of your life. Please, Eponine. Just give me a chance."

"I don't think I believe in love anymore," Eponine confessed. She looked as if she couldn't believe what she said, but she never took the words back. Her voice was barely a whisper, "I cant."

A wave of anger rushed through Montparnasse. He stood up and paced around the living room. Eponine watched as he opened ad clenched his fists.

Montparnasse narrowed his eyes, You know what, Eponine? You're just as stupid as Marius. I have always loved you. Always. Why can't you see that?" He paused, letting his frustration get the best of him. His voice dripped with disgust, "Can't you see that Marius is just a fuckin' retard? He's a bastard for choosing that girl over you."

"Don't ever say that again," Eponine warned. "He is and always will be my first love. If you can't accept that, then you're a jerk."

Those words only added fuel to the fire burning Montparnasse's heart. Why was she doing this to him? He wanted Eponine desperately, but he could never accept that Marius was her first love. "Well that's bullshit! I'm pouring my heart out to you Eponine. Why won't you accept my love? You're just as retarded as Marius," Montparnasse bit out.

"Shut up! Why can't you accept that you will never be my first love?" Eponine shot off the couch and marched to where Montparnasse stood. She pointed a finger in his face, "Quit acting like a pathetic douche."

"You know what's pathetic?" Montparnasse asked. He was incredulous now. "That you loved him for three year, and he never noticed."

"Montparnasse," she cautioned. Her voice was dangerously low.

"Three years is a long time," he continued cruelly. "And even when you tried to flirt with him and shit, he still didn't notice. How sad."

"Shut up!" She glared at him and pushed his chest. He didn't budge.

"And yet, you still followed him around and did what he asked. How can you call that love? He ignored you. He never cared about you."

"Montparnasse, shut the fuck up!"

"And then some dumb bonde waltzed up and stole him from you. You tried so hard to get his attention, and she just walked by. You lost your pathetic first love."

Smack! Montparnasse's cheek was stinging.

"Stop," she said. It was barely a whisper. She was begging him to stop. He didn't stop. He had to tell her one more thing, no matter how much it hurt.

"So thats what I think is pathetic. I think that Marius, your first love, is a pathetic dick, and you were his pathetic shadow."

"Fuck you."

Time seemed to freeze. Both their eyes met in an equally terrifying gaze. The loathing in her eyes scarred him. In all his life, he had never seen Eponine this angry. It hurt him even more when he realized the gaze was for him. She loathed him. His gaze faltered. He couldn't look at her anymore.

Eponine had to get away. She couldn't stand to see his face anymore. The innocent look in his face infuriated her. It was like he was trying to turn this fight around on her. She was the one that got hurt in the first place, and then he got angry. Eponine found herself in the bathroom collecting her possessions. Montparnasse leaned on the doorframe and leered at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," she announced. She had a garbage bag with her things slung over her shoulder and a hateful look on her face.

"Eponine, its the middle of the night," he reasoned. He was tired of fighting and couldn't understand why she was acting like this.

"I don't care," Eponine snapped. She jabbed a finger in his chest. "So fuck off."

"Why are you running off?"

She didn't answer. Montparnasse watched in disbelief as she marched out of the apartment. After door slammed shut, he let out a frustrated yell. Even though he was angry at her, he still had feelings for her. His feelings were what got them into this fight in the first place. Unable to control his emotions, he slammed his fist into the wall. He cried out in pain and anger. The love of his life was leaving him.

Once again, Eponine had nowhere to go. She let out a defeated sigh, and leaned against the wall. It was almost midnight, and she was upset and exhausted. She slid down to the floor and smacked her forehead. How did things get this bad? Eponine was tempted to call Musichetta or Combeferre but decided not to bother them. Instead, she curled up in the middle of the empty hallway and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Montparnasse sulked in his room. He held ice to his knuckles while he paced back and forth. It amazed him how quickly their fight had started. The night's events danced around in his head. She was upset, and he tried to comfort her. He wanted to kill Marius for hurting her, but she got mad at him for being concerned. It was all a huge mess, and Montparnasse blamed it on Marius for being such a prick. At that moment, Montparnasse realized he was just as heartbroken as she.

* * *

Author's Note: So, Eponine and Montparnasse obviously got into this huge fight. Leave a comment about whether you think they should stay mad at each other or be friends again. I really don't care either way. Since you guys are the readers, I think you should have some say in what could possibly happen in the future chapters. Thanks for all the support!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: As always, you guys are doing a great job with reading andreviews. Thanks! :D

* * *

Eponine woke to the sound of hushed whispers. Someone was talking abut some strange girl. Wait! They were talking about her. The man gave her a strange look before walking off. Ashamed, Eponine hurried out of the apartment complex.

The sun had not risen yet so it was still somewhat dark. Her back was killing her from laying on the floor, and she had not received nearly enough sleep. His made her more grumpy than usual. All of the night's events came flooding back to Eponine. She suddenly wished it had all been a nightmare. Unfortunately, it was not. She sensed that her school day was going to be awful and was considering ditching school. She weighed the options of ditching or going in her hands. She was sure she didn't want to see Montparnasse for a while, so she decided to go so school, anyway. At least she would be with her friends.

Eponine shivered. The morning was quite chilly, and all she had was a pair of shorts and a tank top. She decided to head towards Cafe Musain, hoping Musichetta would be there. After about a half hour walk, she opened the door. The cafe smelled of freshly baked pastries. Unfortunately for Eponine, Musichetta was not sitting at her usual spot. Eponine glanced at the clock. It read 6:43. She gave a disappointed sigh. It would be at least another half hour before she arrived. Frustrated, Eponine sat down at the nearest table and whipped out her phone. There were several missed calls from Combeferre, Grantaire, and an unknown number. Curious and bored, Eponine called the number back.

Enjolras woke up early that morning to work on his paper. Even though it wasn't due for another week, he devoted all his free time on it. He was just about to take a sip of his coffee when his phone rang. The name Eponine appeared. That's when he remembered that he asked Combeferre for her number after she stormed out of the cafe. Everyone was worried about her since she supposedly went to Montparnasse's place.

Enjolras picked up the phone, "Hello?" He took a sip of his coffe while he waited for her response. It surprised him that she was up this early.

"You called me yester- is this Enjolras?!" Eponine gasped. Enjolras was the last person on earth she would have called. Awkwardness filled the air.

"Uhh, yeah," Enjolras said scratching his head. Believe it or not, he actually did care about people, especially Eponine.

"How did you get my number?" she accused. Enjolras seemed nice, but she still didn't know him that well. She found it creepy that he had her number.

"I asked Combeferre for it the other day," Enjolras explained. Well that was a little bit better, but still creepy to Eponine.

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Um, are you ok?" Enjolras had called her last night to ask her that. It worried him when she didn't answer his calls as well as Combeferre's and Grantaire's.

"Yeah." Sure it was a lie, but Eponine didn't want him to know the truth. She barely knew him after all and didn't feel like retelling the story.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He was persistent, and Eponine was getting annoyed. He was doing the same thing he did when Montarnasse picked her up last Friday. She didn't like being questioned by him.

"Where are you?"

"Cafe Musain." Eponine cursed herself for letting her whereabouts slip. She did not need a therapy session from him.

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Enjolras hung up before she could complain. Eponine was a puzzle that he was determined to figure out. He needed to know why she ran off and if he could help her. Enjolras found himself packing up his things and eagerly driving to Cafe Musain.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm not sure how long (words) this story will end up being. I'm trying to add ideas that you guys suggested in the review section, and that's working out pretty well. I'm thinking if you guys want more of this story, it would go on to the end of the characters' senior year and possibly into the summer. Leave a review and tell me. I can honestly say that it is a huge help when I'm writing. Thanks again! Much love! XD


	12. Chapter 12

Enjolras easily spotted Eponine because she was the only customer in the cafe. He tried to smile at her, but she quickly turned away. He chuckled to himself as he strode towards her and slid into the seat across from her.

"Hey, Eponine," Enjolras greeted. He couldn't help but notice how her name rolled off his tongue. He immediately looked down to hide his blush.

"Wow! I can't beleive you were serious," she scoffed. She really didn't want to talk to anyone other than Musichetta. She was definitely not in the mood to play twenty questions with Enjorlas.

He looked at Eponine's tired face. Dark circles were forming under her eyes, and her shoulders were sagging. Her hair was tangled and her makeup was smudged. Eponine looked like a hot mess. Enjolras noticed that all she wore was a tank top and shorts. He used that opportunity to show her that he really cared.

"Here," he said as he took his off his sweatshirt off and handed it to Eponine. Enjolras smiled to himself. He hoped he was being like that awesome guy he saw in movies that always did nice things and ended up getting the girl.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She forced a smiled that he saw right through. She gave a defeated sigh and explained, "I have a sweater." She then searched through her garbage bag for a jacket. She started to panic when she couldn't find one.

"I'm so confused," Enjolras stated. "Why do you have a garbage bag with all your clothes?"

Eponine ignored him and desperately continued to look for a jacket.

"Ahem," Enjolras interupted. He was still holding his sweatshirt out for Eponine.

"Damn it, Enjolras," Eponine moaned. "I'm not a fucking charity case." She reluctantly snatched the jacket from him.

"Sorry for being nice," Enjolras teased.

The word hung in the air and tried to suffocate Eponine. She rolled her eyes and let her garbage bag fall to the floor. Enjolras was really staring to get on her nerves with his "kindness."

"Well you're being too nice," she remarked. "Have you ever heard of the phrase "kill them with kindness"? Well, thats what you're doing to me. Slowly torturing me with your optimism and charity."

Enjolras laughed for about a minute before he could calm down. Eponine, on the other hand, did not even crack a smile. She kept a straight face and glared at him for another few minutes. Enjolras stared uneasily back at her. She had killed the somewhat happy mood in the room and was serious about being killed by kindness.

Enjolras decided to change the subject completely. The only reason he had even come in the first place was to talk to her. She was already mad at him so asking a few more questions couldn't possibly make her angrier.

"Eponine," he began. He couldn't stop saying her beautiful name, and he cursed himself for that. He continued, "I know that you've been really upset lately..."

Enjolras watched as the girl's eyes narrowed. She looked even more miserable, and gave him an irritated look. She stuck her chin defiantly in he air.

"It's really no big deal," Eponine lied. She made sure not to look in Enjolras's direction. She crossed her arms and chewed on her lip.

"I... uh... I just want you to know that there are people who really do care about you," Enjolras said quietly. "You can always talk to me."

"That's really sweet," Eponine remarked sarcastically. "But you're not going to sweet talk me into telling you anything."

"What?" Enjolras stammered. That wasn't completely true...

"You just keep asking all these stupid questions about my life," Eponine ranted. "And it's none of your business. If I wanted you to know, I would've told you. The fact that I barely know you doesn't help either. Why do you suddenly care?"

"I... don't really know," Enjolras stammered. Eponine raised an eyebrow. He suddenly felt terrible for bothering her. "I'm sorry. I really am," he confessed. "Ever since I saw you Friday, I thought you were different. I was an idiot for never seeing that before. Anyway, I developed strong feelings for you, and I care about you. I still do."

Eponine closed her eyes. This could not be happening. She opened her eyes and saw Enjolras gazing at her. She cursed to herself.

"Listen," Eponine hesitated. She didn't know how much she should tell him. After thinking for a few seconds, she said, "I've already had one boy proclaim his love for me and that relationship didn't work out. I just don't think I'm ready for one right now. My heart still belongs to someone else, anyway..."

Enjolras tried to understand. Marius broke her heart, and she wasn't ready for a relationship. He would wait for her, though. It was a small price to pay in order to have Eponine's love.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! Much love! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Isn't it funny that today is Friday the 13th, and I'm posting the 13th chapter?

* * *

Enjorlas was about to speak when Eponine's phone rang. She quickly excused herself and walked outside. She let out a sigh of relief. She didn't really want to hear what Enjolras was about to say, and her phone call was a gift from God.

"Hello?" Eponine answered the phone. She tried to not to notice Enjoras gazing at her through the window, so she kept her back turned.

"You're alive!" the voice on the other end cried. Eponine cringed at the sudden noise. Someone on the other end, probably Combeferre or Grantaire, was shouting and whooping.

"Shut up. You guys are going to make me deaf," she scolded. Eponine couldn't help but laugh at her immature friends.

"Sorry, Eponine. I just love you so fucking much. We figured you were upset with Marius, and that was why you ran off. I just called to check on you."

"Well I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Are you at the cafe?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll be there in a few minutes."

"What-"

Click. Eponine groaned. She just wanted to see Musichetta. Why was everyone but Musichetta coming to the cafe? She folded her arms across her chest instead of returning to Enjolras and waited for Grantaire and Combeferre to pull in. Sure enough, Combeferre's car drove in five minutes later. They got out and sprinted up to her. Eponine ended up sandwiched between them in a group hug.

"Get off," Eponine scowled. "I've been gone for like a day, and you guys are acting like I rose from the dead or something."

"Musichetta told us what happened Friday," Combeferre told her. "And we know what happened with Marius..."

"But we'll be there with you," Grantaire assured her as he kissed the top of her head. "You won't have to go through any of this shit alone."

"I swear you guys are the best friends a girl could have," Eponine giggled.

"And," Combeferre began.

"Enjolras is going to try to help you too," Grantaire added. "I know you that you aren't that close with him, but I want you to give him a chance."

"But-" Eponine started. She had just denied him her heart.

"Please, Eponine? Just do it for us," Combeferre begged her. He and Grantaire gave her the puppy dog face that she always fell for.

"Fine," Epoine groaned. They didn't have to know that Enjolras liked her. She said, "Just stop with those ridiculous faces."

Combeferre and Grantaire exchanged grins, and Eponine playfully pushed them. Even though they could be extremely annoying, they still cared about her, and Eponine was grateful for that.

"You're a hot mess," Grantaire stated. He ruffled her already tangled hair and Eponine smacked his hand.

"Shut up," she scowled. It was going to be hard to explain what happened last night.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for all the support guys! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: So here's another chapter. Read and review! Thanks for all the support! :)

* * *

The three friends entered Cafe Musain and found an impatient Enjolras glaring at them. He did not like the fact that Eponine ignored him and that Grantaire and Combeferre had interrupted their talk. He continued to stare as they sat across from him.

"Look who I found," Eponine announced with a smirk. She was glad she wasn't alone, and therefore, did not have to be questioned by Enjolras. Eponine, Grantire, and Combeferre slowly sauntered towards him.

"What the fuck is this?" Grantaire asked, eyeing Eponine's sack of clothes lying beside the table. He gave her a quizzical look.

"That's all my possessions," Eponine explained awkwardly. Grantaire and Combeferre exchanged confused looks.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Combeferre inquired. He did not think it normal when one brought their clothes with them in a garbage bag.

"Let's wait for Musichetta," Eponine suggested. She was willing to use any excuse so that she didn't have to tell them about her fight with Montparnasse. The last thing she wanted to hear was "I told you so."

Unfortunately for Eponine, Musichetta arrived a ten minutes later. As soon as she saw Eponine, the girl squealed and gave her a tight hug. Eponine eagerly hugged her back.

"Can I speak to you in private?" Eponine whispered.

Musichetta nodded and led Eponine to one of the back rooms. A few employees gave them questioning looks, but they couldn't argue because Musichetta was practically their boss.

"What's up?" Musichetta said quietly. The past few days had been hell for Eponine, and all Musichetta wanted to do was sit down and cry with her.

"Uhh," Eponine began, "Montparnasse and I got into a huge fight. It all started when he said he loved me. I said I wasn't ready for a relationship because I guess I still have feelings for Maruis. Well, he got mad, and I got mad, and shit went down."

Musichetta watched her friend shudder as she spoke about the previous night. She knew that Eponine and Montparnasse were very close. They had never fought throughout their entire friendship, so whatever was said last night must have been very hurtful. She never expected Montparnasse to like Eponine, though. She always thought of them as "just friends." The fight had messed with her head, and Musichetta knew that Eponine was lost without her childhood friend.

"I'm really sorry," Musichetta sighed. She knew those words would never heals the wounds Eponine had received, but that was all she could say.

"At least I have you," Eponine murmured.

"Always," Musichetta confirmed. She truly meant it and did not say it out of pity. She could honestly say that Eponine was her best friend. Musichetta wrapped her arms around Eponine and stroked her hair. "Always, always, always."

"What should I tell the guys?" Eponine asked as she laid her head on Musichetta's shoulder.

"Just say that you and Montparnasse got into a fight," she suggested. "Don't' go into detail unless you want to. They don't really need to know, anyway."

Musichetta stood up, and Eponine followed. She grabbed a plate of freshly baked pastries from the kitchen then returned to the dining area. Eponine received a muffin and munched on it. Musichetta mused over the things Eponine told her before saying, "By the way, you can stay at my place."

"Are you sure?" Eponine hesitated. She hated asking for favors like this, even if if was from her best friend.

"Positive," Musichetta smiled. "My parents love you, so you're practically part of the family. We're basically sisters, anyway."

Eponine grinned at her friend as she took a bite of her muffin. Musichetta was always there for her, and Eponine trusted her more than anyone.

"You're back," Grantaire stated impatiently. "And Musichetta's here too. Will you tell us what happened now?"

Eponine took Musichetta's advice and only told them the bare minimum. She only said that she got into a fight and ended up moving out. She didn't repeat the nasty things she and Montparnasse yelled at each other. She also didn't tell them that his proclamation of love started the fight.

* * *

Author's Note: Uhhh! I'm really sorry that I keep posting short chapters. Don't forget to review! Thanks! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Ahh! I can't believe my story had gotten over 1000 views and over 250 visitors. I can't explain how awesome you guys are! I love all of you! XD

* * *

Musichetta said if was fine if Enjolras left his car parked at the cafe, so Combeferre ended up driving everyone to school. Grantaire rode shotgun, and Eponine ended up squished between Enjolras and Musichetta. The first half of the ride consisted of "told you" and "I knew Montparnasse was a jerk."

"Everyone better shut up," Eponine threatened, "or I swear I will make your deaths slow and painful."

Everyone was quiet until Grantaire spoke up.

"Guess what?" he announced eagerly as he turned around to look at Eponine. She glared at him, expecting him to badger her some more.

"What?" she asked him with a roll of her eyes. She was ready to slap him if he said something stupid.

"We ditched Marius the other day," Grantiare laughed. "It was like an hour before he noticed we were gone, and he called us to ask where we were at. He's so stupid."

Eponine let a small smile slip. It wasn't unusual that Marius was the victim of Grantaire's pranks. Combeferre and Enjolras, however, thought the flashback was hilarious.

"And the best part," Combeferre said between laughs, "was that Enjolras was in on it. You know he never jokes around about anything."

"What?" Enjolras objected. He had stopped laughing so he could defend himself. "I mean I can have fun sometimes."

"No," Eponine giggled, "I'm sure that ditching Marius was the highlight of your year."

Her comment made everyone laugh even harder. Even Enjolras smiled. Combeferre soon pulled into the school parking lot. The five friends walked towards the school. Out of the corner of his eye, Grantaire saw Marius walk towards them with Cosette.

"Hey, I forgot my phone in Combeferre's car," Grantaire made up the excuse. "We're going to run back and get it, but you guys go on."

The others walked on into the school and did not question Grantaire. He pulled Combeferre with him. Grantaire pointed to Marius and Cosette, and Combeferre understood. Marius stopped walking and cocked his head at Grantaire. Cosette looked uneasily between the boys. Grantaire took large heavy strides towards Marius.

"I want you to know," Grantiare began, "that you really hurt Eponine."

He jabbed a finger in Marius's chest and glared at him. Grantaire was very defensive of Eponine and was furious that he had hurt her.

"What do you mean?" Marius exclaimed, his fists beginning to clench. Cosette looked from him to Grantiare to Combeferre. She had an idea what this was about.

"She loves you," Combeferre stated coolly. "I swear she truly loves you, and you never paid her any attention."

Marius looked shocked, and Grantaire's temper rose. Eponine focused all her attention on Marius. How could he have not noticed?

"Are you serious?," he asked. "How long?"

"Since freshman year," Combeferre bit out. "When we first introduced you two, she fell in love with you because she thought you were nice. She's loved you ever since."

"Too bad she didn't realize you were an idiot!" Grantaire practically yelled. His anger was getting the best of him, and he was ready to strangle Marius. Any minute, he would crack. "You never noticed her, and practically ignored her."

"Eponine's a special girl," Combeferre went on. "When she loves someone, she loves them with all her heart. It's a shame she wasted her heart on a jerk like you."

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do?" Marius screamed back. "It's not my fault that I didn't notice. I never felt that way about her, and I still don't feel that way. My heart will always belong to Cosette. You can't tell me who to love."

"You never fucking noticed," Grantaire fumed. He was livid. "If you had of, you could have told her that you didn't feel the same way. You gave her false hope. She really thought she had a chance with you. Then you fell in love with a girl you knew for two minutes!"

"Don't you dare bring Cosette into this!" Marius snarled. "I find it sad that Eponine loved me for three years and never told-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Grantaire roared. He was suddenly shoving Marius to the ground, hands and fists flying. "I find it sad that you're an oblivious bastard!"

"Calm the fuck down," Combeferre scolded. He yanked the flailing Grantiare to his feet. "I'll handle this."

He gave Grantiare a firm push, but he stood his round. He was going to tell Marius what was on his mind no matter what, and right now, all he could think about was how much he wanted to beat the shit out of Marius.

Grantaire scowled, "Let me beat some sense into this motherfucker."

Combeferre let out an annoyed sigh and allowed Grantaire to stay. He stood between them, though, to make sure no more fights were started. Combeferre faced Marius who was brushing dirt of his clothes.

"What the hell," Marius exclaimed. A cut on his lips was bleeding. "I thought we were friends."

"Don't guilt me with that friend bullshit," Combeferre countered. "You and Eponine were friends, but you screwed up that friendship."

"Then what the fuck do you want from me?" Marius asked

"Listen," Combeferre bit out, his words ice. "I want you to stay away from Eponine. And since you're with Cosette, I don't want her to see you guys together."

Marius gulped. He had never seen his friend this serious.

Combeferre continued, "You really fucked her up and owe her an apology one day. But for now, I want you to stay away from us."

Combeferre gave Marius one last glare before sulking off. Grantaire him flipped off before stalking off.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I have no idea what I would do without your feedback and support! As always, you have my eternal gratitude. Much love from me! :)

On a totally different note, I got an Instagram, so you should follow me and give me shout outs. I would really appreciate that! follow me the_tragic_heroine


	16. Chapter 16

Cosette thought about Combeferre and Grantaire's words as she walked to her class. Everything they said was true. One could easily see the love in Eponine's eyes when she looked at Marius. Cosette had no idea that she had loved him for three years, though. It was too bad that Marius had never noticed.

Cosette froze when she walked into the classroom. Eponine and Musichetta were sitting in the back and had not seen her yet. The guilt was eating Cosette alive, and she had to explain to Eponine that she never meant for anything bad to happen.

"Ahem," Cosette coughed, trying to catch their attention. She awkwardly walked towards them. She suddenly regretted that decision. Eponine looked as if her worse nightmare had come true, and Musichetta's eyes were wide. "I... uh... understand that you have feelings for Marius...", Cosette said.

Eponine flinched at his name. Cosette was just stating the obvious. Eponine narrowed her eyes and dared Cosette to say anything else. She did.

Cosette took a deep breath and continued, "I never meant to come between you two. I understand that you're really upset, and I will not date him if it upsets you."

Eponine plastered her poker face on. She would try her best not to let her emotions slip. Not in front of Cosette. Talking about Marius, made her vulnerable , though. She didn't know if she would break downor lash out. Eponine pushed away these thoughts and focused on Cosette.

"It's cool," she said in a monotone voice, hoping she would leave soon. She needed something- anything- to make Cosette magically go away.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Musichetta excused herself. She knew that Eponine and Cosette needed to talk in private. Eponine gave her a horrified look and mouthed, "Don't leave me!"

"I won't date him if you don't want me to," Cosette insisted after Musichetta had left. He voice was sweet and innocent just like her.

Eponine wished Cosette was vain and mean, so that she could hate her. Unfortunately, Cosette was the complete opposite. Eponine sighed, "It doesn't really matter. He likes you. He never liked me, anyway."

"It does," Cosette assured her. "If it hurts you, then it does matter."

"I guess I just got jealous," Eponine said choosing her words carefully. She had never told anyone her feelings about Cosette and Marius being together until now. "I've liked him for a long time, and I get jealous when other girls flirt with him too."

"I understand. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know. It was Marius's choice, so I know it's not your fault. Listen, Cosette, you're a really nice girl and Marius deserves to be with someone like you. He really likes you. I can tell. I don't want you to hurt him, and I'm sure you like him too. You should just make the world a better place by dating and spreading happiness or whatever."

It pained Eponine to admit it, but she had to tell the truth. It wouldn't make a difference if Cosette did break up with Marius because he would be broken like Eponine. Marius was obviously obsessed with Cosette and would probably die without her, anyway.

"Wow, Eponine," Cosette cooed. "You really do care about him. I promise I'll never hurt Marius because I know how it hurts you to see him sad."

Eponine kept a straight face and nodded.

Cosette said quietly, "I really did admire you when i first met you. We never really talked, but I noticed how you always made the people around you smile. I think you're pretty and funny. You seem like a really nice person, and I wouldn't mind if we did something together sometime. That is, if there's no hard feelings."

Eponine felt like running out of the room and never talking to Cosette again. Unfortunately, Cosette was the kind of girl who wore her heart on her sleeve and was the complete oposite of Eponine and Musichetta and the rest of the boys. Eponine knew if the rejected Cosette's attempt at friendship, she would regret it. Cosette's innocence would guilt her and end up killing her. Or worse. So Eponine forced an enthusiastic smile and nodded.

* * *

Author'sNote: Don't forget to review! Thanks! Much love! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I am so glad you guys like this story. So many people have read it, and that makes me super happy! Read and review! XD

* * *

When Cosette did hang out with Eponine and Musichetta, she made sure not to bring Marius. She always remembered what Combeferre warned Marius about and made sure he kept his distance. Even though Eponine said she was fine, Cosette guessed that it would still take time for her to feel better. Eponine was always with Grantaire and Combeferre, so that also helped to remind Marius to stay away. Cosette was sure that Marius never forgive Grantaire for punching him. Cosette was also certain that Combeferre would kill Marius if he hurt Eponinee again.

Days passed and Eponine had not seen Marius since her fight with Montparnasse. Distancing herself from him, really helped her, though. Even though she knew they were dating, she never saw Marius and Cosette's displays of affection.

Musichetta, Grantaire, Combeferre, and Enjolras all agreed that Eponine was slowly healing. She would laugh more and was returning to her usual sarcastic self. On the rare occasions she passed Marius and Cosette in the hall, she wouldn't even seemed fazed. This was a relief to all her friends. They just wanted her to be happy again.

Cosette hung out with Eponine and Musichetta whenever she could. She would try to convince them to go shopping at the mall or watch a romance movie at or get their hair or nails done. Eponine and Musichetta would always reluctantly agree. They were learning to live with Cosette's optimism and were becoming good friends.

In addition to Cosette, Eponine and Enjolras's friendship grew. Eponine knew he liked her, but after she had rejected him, he never brought it up again. Eponine was secretly thankful. They began to hang out more, and it was no longer awkward between them. Enjolras would often ask Eponine for advice on his speeches for the Equality Club. Eponine would listen and rant about how the Equality Club was stupid. Enjolras would argue that it was important. They would glare at each other for a few minutes before laughing at each other. Eponine would then give him advice, and Enjolras would thank her.

It was almost a month before she actually talked to Marius. It happened Friday morning. Eponine, Musichetta, Combeferre, and Grantiare had all come to school early to help Enjolras set up for the Equality Club. At 7:30, the other members (Courfeyrac, Joly, Jehan, Bahorel, etc.) showed up along with Marius and Cosette.

"What the fuck?" Grantaire hissed as he marched up to Marius. Even though it had been a month, he still didn't want to risk Eponine getting hurt. He thought Marius was still a prick, after all.

"It doesn't matter," Marius snapped. He was still holding a grudge against Grantaire.

"Marius, I swear I'm-" Grantaire began.

"Let's go," Cosette urged him. She had completely forgotten about Eponine and didn't want to cause a scene. She also feared for Marius's safety because she knew Grantaire had a mean uppercut.

"No!" Marius refused. He wasn't going to let Grantaire run him away. "Enjolras sent out a message about this meeting being important, and I'm going to hear it. I've already missed like five meetings because of you, anyway."

"That is not my fault. And you know Enjolras think's every meeting is important!" Grantaire scowled. "Just leave."

"No-"

"Hey, Cosette," Eponine smiled as she gave her friend a hug. "Hi, Marius. I haven't seen you in a long time. "

Grantaire almost had a heart attack. He watched as Eponine smiled at all of them and then returned to her seat beside Musichetta. It seemed like she was finally over him. Grantaire wanted to strangle Marius when he flashed a smirk at him.

"See?" Marius sneered. "We're all friend's now. Well, most of us. I'm still trying to get dirt out of that shirt, by the way."

"Say one more word, and you'll be getting blood out of that one," Grantaire threatened. He had his fists ready to make contact with Marius's face.

He stalked back to his seat on the other side of Eponine and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. Enjolras began his "important" speech and everything almost seemed perfect. Enjolras's eyes were on fire as he spoke, Eponine and Musichetta were playing on their phones, Combeferre was being a good friend and was paying attention, and Grantaire was trying not to fall asleep. The only thing that would make the moment better would be if he could've punched the smug smile off of Marius's lips.

* * *

Author's Note: So that was a short chapter about how Eponine got to be better friends with Cosette and Enjolras. Sorry if you wanted to hear more. Hopefully, my future chapters will make up for it. ) Anyway, leave a review if you want. I always love reading and receiving feedback from you guys. Also, feel free to give any ideas for what you would like to read about in future chapters. Much love! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: So here's another chapter. I guess it's kind of a reward because you guys are awesome readers.

* * *

Eponine, Cosette, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Grantiare were all at Musichetta's house on Saturday night. They were all crowded around the TV and sprawled out on the couch. Eponine was leaning against Enjolras and her feet were resting in Combeferre's lap. Musichetta was nuzzled beside Grantaire. Cosette sat on the floor.

"So I was thinking that since homecoming is in two weeks, we could all go," Combeferre suggested. Since he was on the football team, it was a big deal for him.

"You know I hate being social," Eponine complained. People in general usually annoyed her, especially people from her school

"That sounds like so much fun!" Cosette exclaimed. Unlike Eponine, everyone adored the naive girl named Cosette. "At my old school, we had a homecoming dance, and it was great."

"The Corinth High homecoming will be so much better," Combeferre bragged. "There's a huge pep rally before the football game and there's a dance."

"I'm agreeing with Eponine," Musichetta groaned. "It sounds like an excuse for all the retards in our school to get together and fuck around."

"Its still fun!" Combeferre insisted.

"Do we have to go to the dance too?" Enjolras asked. He could think of a million better ways to waste his time at a stupid dance. "Can we just go to the game?"

"You have to go to both," Combeferre replied. He received glares from all his friends except Cosette who was beaming with excitement.

"I'll need a date," Grantaire grumbled. Eponine, Musichetta, and Enjolras nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on!" Combeferre pleaded. "It's our senior year. The best year of high school. This is our last chance to do things together."

He looked at all the uninterested faced staring back at him. It surprised him that his friends were being so boring and unsocial. Every girl adored the beauiful statue named Enjolras, and every guy flirted with either Eponine and Musichetta. Grantaire would find a someone at the last minute. It wouldn't be that hard for them to get dates. Combeferre figured they were just being lazy.

He sighed, "Just do it for me. This is the last home football game I'll be playing, and it's really importatnt to me. Please?"

Everyone reluctantly agreed, and Combeferre was overjoyed. They all planned on getting dates and going to both the football game and dance.

"The after parties better be good," Grantaire said to Combeferre. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Author's Note: There will be more chapters in the near future, so follow this story if you want to hear more! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who are keeping up with this story! I really appreciate it!

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, and Enjolras had been doing homework all day. He finally finished and sat in his room alone. He had been staring at his cellphone for about ten minutes trying to decide if he should call Eponine. He took a deep breath and slowly dialed her number.

"Hello?" she answered. Enjolras's heart beat faster when he heard her sweet voice. He wondered what she was doing.

"Hey, Eponine, its me," he said trying to sound cool. He didn't want her to know he was freaking out on the inside.

"Oh! Hey, Enjolras."

"I was just wondering if..." Enjolras froze. What if she said no? He stuttered, "if... uhh... you would like to... uh... meet me at the cafe this afternoon?"

"Uhhh... ok. What time?" Eponine thought Enjolras was acting very strange. He usually sounded so confident when he spoke.

"Now."

"Uhh... I'll be there in half an hour." Eponine walked to her room, her phone still in her hand. She was still in her pajamas and had to get ready.

"Ok, cool."

Enjolras quickly hung up. He now had a second chance to ask Eponine to homecoming. Now that he thought about it, he was glad that he was asking her in person. It seemed more formal to him.

A burst of excitement flowed through him. He rushed to his car and drove to Cafe Musain. Enjolras was about ten minues early and was sitting at a table alone.

"Hey," a voice called out.

"Oh! Hi, Musichetta," Enjolras gave the girl a faint smile. She slipped into the chair across from him. Enjolras asked, "What are you doing here."

"Working," Musichetta rolled her eyes. "What about you?"

"Uhh... I'm going to ask Eponine to homecoming. I want this dance to actually mean something, though. You know? It will kind of be like a first date..."

"Oh my gosh!" Musichetta beamed. She was pretty sure Enjorlas had never asked a girl to go a dance with him before. "You guys would look adorable together."

"I''m really nervous." Enjolras ran a hand through his curly blonde hair. He had no idea how she would react. He had already been rejected before.

"Why?"

"Well, I kind of asked her out before, but she said no." Enjolras shivered at the memory. He was pretty sure Eponine hated him then. He was glad that everything had worked out in the end. Well, almost everything.

"That was during the Marius thing, though. She's gotten over all that shit so everything should be ok," Musichetta reassured him.

She knew Eponine deserved a guy like Enjolras who was nice and handsome. But she also knew that there was another guy who cared about her.

Musichetta bit her lip as she looked at the panicking Enjolras. He had no idea about Montparnasse. She had to admit that Enjolras was insanely attractive and Eponine was super sexy. They would, of course, look like a perfect couple. But they didn't have the history Montparnasse and Eponine had. She didn't know if it would work out.

Enjolras looked like he was about to faint when Eponine nonchalantly walked through the door. Musichetta went back to work and prayed that nobody would get hurt.

"Eponine!" Enjolras bounded up to her, his heart still racing.

He thought she looked gorgeous even though she wasn't dressed up. She wore jeans and a T-shirt. Her hair fell down her back in soft brown curls.

"Hey," came her cool reply. She cocked her head to one side.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" He watched as her eyes widened, and she bit her lip. It seemed like ages to Enjolras before Eponine finally replied.

"Uhh, ok. Was that all you wanted?" Eponine scratched her head and contiued to give Enjolras a puzzled look. He blushed violently.

"Yeah."

"Damn it, Enjolras. II walked all this way for nothing."

Enjolras mentally slapped himself. Eponine had said yes, but she didn't seem excited or even happy. She kept a blank expression on her face. Enjolras was sure she was playing dumb. Perhaps she sespected that he was basically asking her out.

"I'll give you a ride home!"

"Ok, thanks." Enjolras continued to gaze into her brown eyes. She avoided him, and his confidence was crushed.

Eponine walked out the door and Enjolras quietly followed her. He opened the car door for her, and she got in. Enjolras wished she would look at her so she could see the love in his eyes. She was over Marius, so he didn't understand why she wasn't happy.

"Do you want to do anything?"

"No. Just take me home. I live with Musichetta remember?"

"Yeah."

The ride to Musichetta's house was very awkward. Eponine didn't say a word and showed no emotion. Enjolras finally pulled into the driveway and put his car in park.

"If you don't want to go with me, you don't have to," Enjolras told her. He was willing to let her go if that would make her happy.

"No, you're probably the only person I would want to go with," Eponine reassured him. "We're going for Combeferre, after all."

"Then what's wrong?"

"When you said you cared, you really meant it. We've become pretty good friends over the past weeks. I just can't believe that you waited until now to ask me out again. You didn't bug me about it or anything. You cared enough to give me time to recover from Marius."

"When you really love someone, you try your best not to hurt them."

"Can I tell you something."

"Anything."

"Never mind."

"I won't judge you. I promise."

"Its about Montparnasse, though."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. He was my best friend, but we haven't talked since our fight. I was acting like a bitch and I screwed everything up."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I didn't mean to depress you with my life stories. I really am excited about going to homecoming with you."

Brown eyes finally met blue. Eponine had a sad look on her face. Enjolras watched as she slowly got out of the car, breaking their gaze. She gave him a small smile before going inside. Enolras smiled back before driving away.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review. :)


	20. Chapter 20

The students of Corinth High were getting more rowdy than usual as homecoming approached. Spirit Week had made them all anxious and excited. Everyone dressed up to fit the theme of each day. Grantaire and Combeferre went all out when dressing up. This earned an eye roll from Enjolras, Eponine, and Musichetta.

It was Thursday which meant the homecoming game would be the next day. Somehow, everyone managed to be even more loud and obnoxious.

Eponine and Musichetta had to barrel their way through the hallway to get to their last class. People thought it would be cool to bring blow horns, so they were almost deaf by the time they got to class. Chemistry was Eponine and Musichetta's favorite class. It was also the only class that all of Eponine's friends were in.

"I'm really starting to hate people," Eponine grumbled. Spirit week had gone on all week, and Eponine had not participated in any of it. She said is was stupid and a waste of her time.

"I still don't understand what the big deal about homecoming is," Musichetta pouted. Someone had squirted silly string in her hair, and she was desperately trying to pull it out.

"For the last time, it's just something fun the school does for like the seniors and everyone," Comberre retorted. He was tried of hearing complained from Enjolras, Eponine, and Musichetta.

"Fun?" both girls gawked at him. Even Enjolras raised an eyebrow at Combeferre. They were tired of all the nonsense from their fellow classmates.

"On a totally different note, who is you guys' date for the dance?" Grantaire asked them all. He winked at Enjolras who glared at him.

"I'm obviously going with Marius," Cosette blushed. "He bought tickets the moment I told him we should go. He seemed really excited about it."

Grantaire rolled his eyes. He and Marius were still mad at each other. It seemed like they would never make up.

"Well, I'm going with Musichetta," Grantaire announced. He didn't take homecoming seriously, so he decided to go with a friend.

Musichetta smirked at him, "Lucky me."

"I was going to go with Eponine," Combeferre smiled wickedly "until lover boy beat me to it. Turns out, Enjolras and Eponine are a couple."

Eponine punched Combeferre in the shoulder, and Enjolras blushed. Musichetta had "accidentally" told everyone that Enjolras asked Eponine out.

"Oww!" Combeferre wailed. He glared at the fuming girl.

"We are not officially couple," she said through gritted teeth. "If you any of you say that again, I will personally beat the shit out of you."

Enjolras said nothing. He wished they were a couple. No other girl had ever made him feel the way Eponine did. He felt unexplained happiness when she was near. Not only was she beautiful, but she had an beautiful personality too.

"Who are you going with?" Musichetta asked.

"Nobody," Combeferre explained. "I figured that we would all go as a group of friends and Eponine would be my date- as a friend. Unfortunately, Enjolras beat me to it."

"Ugh, I'm already dreading this stupid dance," Eponine mumbled. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Combeferre looked appalled.

"It will still be fun," he yelled at them for the hundredth time.

* * *

Author's Note: Just to be clear, Combeferre and Eponine are just friends. And sorry if you don't like Grantaire and Musichetta as a couple for the homecoming dance. They're probably going to be just friends, anyway. Don't forget to review! you guys are awesome so I'll probably post one more chapter later! :D


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: So just like I promised, here's another chapter. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I know how awful waiting for stuff is. Read and review!

* * *

It was Friday, the day of the homecoming game. Combeferre was elated and wouldn't stop talking about the big game. Everyone was happy for him and wished him luck.

"Don't fuck up," Eponine teased, as she poked at his arm. "If you lose, it's going to be you're fault." Her lips curled into a playful smirk.

"I don't mess up," Combeferre sneered. He flexed his muscles for Eponine and raised his chin comfidently in the air. "I'm the best and most valuable player."

"Cocky are we?" Enjolras grinned. He hadn't been to any of this year's football games and was excited to finally be able to go.

"You're not that good," Grantaire rolled his eyes. "You just think you are." He gave Combeferre a shove, and he stumbled forward. Everyone chuckled.

"The team were playing sucks," Combeferre went on. "So we will definitely win."

"Whatever," Eponine smirked, "just throw a good after party."

"Will do," Combeferre promised them.

Eponine, Musichetta, Grantaire, and Enjolras stood in the bleachers. The school day had gone by quickly, and the pep rally soon began. There was a huge parade with the band and cheerleaders. The band played decent music, and the cheerleaders were shouting random chants. Everyone was yelling and screaming which made the scene even more chaotic. Eponine, Musichetta, Grataire, and Enjolras stood to the side and watched as their fellow classmates tried to be as loud and annoying as possible.

"This is not fun," Enjolras frowned. He could have been working on one of the many essays he had to do. Instead, he was wasting his time at the pep rally.

"Yeah, state the obvious. Combeferre owes us big time," Eponine agreed. She was glaring at one of the boys that was only wearing shorts and had painted his whole body red. He was smiling seductivly at her.

"There needs to be another plague because there are too many retarded people," Musichetta mumbled. Eponine laughed at her friend. She was right, after all.

"Will you wipe that smile of that guy's face?" Eponine asked Enjolras. She nodded towards the boy who was now flexing his muscles.

"What?" Enjolras asked. He couldn't hear her for the noise and gave Eponine a confused look. He obviously didn't see the guy trying to flirt with her.

"Never mind," Eponine mumbled. She crossed her arms and turned her back to the painted boy. "What time does this stupid game start."

"In half an hour," Grantaire told her. "It starts at 7 o'clock." Eponine sighed. This was going to be the longest night of her life.

During the football game, people cheered, the band played, and cheerleaders screamed. Somehow, everyone managed to get even louder. Eponine and Musichetta were getting very annoyed. It was too noisy and crowded for them, and they just wanted to go home. They could barely see what was going on because of all the tall people in front of them, anyway.

"What's happening?" Eponine would ask every once in a while. She tried to act intersted in the game for Combeferre's sake.

Grantaire or Enjolras would always respond with a long and technical answer that Eponine didn't understand because she didn't watch football. She stopped asking after halftime and just talked to Musichetta. Their conversation consisted of them making fun of another crazy student or them complaining about being tired.

During the third quarter, Musichetta's stomach started to growl. Neither she nor Eponine had eaten since lunch.

"Will you get me something to eat from the concessions?" Musichetta begged Grantiare. She tried to give him a puppy dog face, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I might miss something!" he whined. Musichetta glared at him, but he didn't notice that either because he was caught up in the game.

"Sorry," Enjolras apologized. "Maybe we can go eat afterwards."

The girls eventually gave up and just played on their phones. Grantaire and Enjorlas, however, were getting into the game. Both boys enjoyed watching football and thought the actual game was better than the pep rally. They would shout and whoop when their team scored and were actually having a great time. Combeferre had started as quarterback and had made several great plays so far.

It was the fourth quarter, and the Corinth Red Devils were smearing the other team like Combefere predicted. The ball was snapped, and He looked for an open receiver. As soon as the ball left his hand, a defender tackled him and he fell awkwardly. Everything happened in slow motion, as Grantaire, Enjolras, Eponine, and Musichetta watched their friend hit the ground. The crowd silenced. Combeferre didn't get up. Coaches and medics rushed to the field, and people spoke in hushed whispers. Eponine, Grantaire, Musichetta, and Enjolras almost had a heart attack when Combeferre was taken off the field on a stretcher.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I guess this is a cliffhanger. Maybe if you ask really nicely, I'll cave in a post the next chapter. ;) As always, you guys are awesome readers, and I love all of you! Leave a review!


	22. Chapter 22

"What the hell happened?" Eponine asked. Her head kept replaying Combeferre falling. She couldn't really focus on anything else.

Enjolras was rapidly driving to the hospital, his eyes wide with fright. Eponine didn't know if she should worry about Combeferre's safety more or theirs. Enjolras was driving like a maniac and was despreately trying to get to his friend.

"We're not sure," Grantaire stated. Eponine could sense the panic in his voice. "He fell awkwardly, but that's all we know..."

Their heart's were racing when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Combeferre was taken to the emergency room. All Eponine, Grantaire, Musichetta, and Enjolras could do was wait. They impatiently moved to the waiting room and tried to calm down. Enjolras paced around the room, Musichetta and Grantaire whispered to each other, and Eponine was chewing on her lip. After an hour, a nurse entered the waiting room. All eyes turned to him, waiting to hear news about Combeferre.

"We believe Combeferre has fractured his leg. We are still waiting on the X-rays, but the break doesn't seem too serious."

"Can we see him?" Enjolras asked.

"Not now," the nurse said firmly. "The doctor is still examining him and giving him antibiotics. We will give you more information as soon as possible."

Enjorlas let out a frustrated sigh as the nurse left. Eponine frowned and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"He was so excited," Eponine murmured. "And he ended up getting hurt."

Enjolras held on to Eponine tighter. He forgot about Combeferre for a moment and savored his embrace with Eponine. To his surprise, she hugged him back. The warmth of her body comforted him and all worry seemed to leave him. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer, resting his hands on her lower back.

Grantaire, Musichetta, Enjolras, and Eponine ended up staying at the hospital all night. They fell asleep in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Eponine rested her head again Enjolras. Musichetta leaned against Grantaire. They were woken by the nurse that morning. All were sore and exhausted.

"Your friend's leg will be put into a cast this afternoon. He is still on pain medicine, but he is doing well. If you want, you can leave and get something to eat and comeback tonight," the nurse said.

Eponine didn't realize how hungry she was. She wanted to see Combeferre, but they weren't allowing visitors. She followed Enjolras, Grantaire, and Musichetta down the hall but froze when she saw a familiar figure on a stretcher.

* * *

Author's Note: So i guess this is yet another cliff hanger... Sorry but you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what happens. )


	23. Chapter 23

"Montparnasse!" Eponine gasped.

She gazed at the poor boy she knew as Montparnasse. He was extremely pale and had several bruises forming on is face. He looked skinnier than when she last saw him and was violently shivering.

"What happened?" she asked the paramedics.

"We found him like this," one said quickly. Eponine watched as they pushed Montparnasse's limp body to one of the emergency rooms.

"Someone found him this morning and called," another paramedic explained. "We found him passed out. It looked like someone had beaten him up and left him."

"Shit," Eponine mumbled to herself. She stared off blankly at the space she had just seen Montparnasse's frail body..

Enjorlas shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sure he will be fine. Let's go get something to eat." He tried to take her hand, but she pulled away.

"Just take me home," Eponine bit out.

Enjolras nodded his head. Grantaire and Musichetta had seen Montparnasse pass on his stretcher, so they did not ask what was wrong. The ride back home was silent. Enjorlas dropped Musichetta and Eponine off at their house.

"We'll pick you up tonight, and we'll go see Combeferre," Grantaire told Eponine as he gave her a tight hug. "I'm sure he will be fine. He's a tough guy."

"Bye girls," Enjolras called after them from the car. He was hurt that Eponine was pushing him away after all they had been through. He gave Eponine a small smile and watched as she walked away. It seemed that she always walked away from him.

Eponine took a very hot shower and attempted to wash all the worry away. The hospital waiting room made her feel very dirty and left her exhausted. She couldn't get the image of Montparnasse out of her head. After her shower, she slipped a pair of sweatpants and Enjolras's sweatshirt on. She couldn't help but notice how comfy it was and how it smelled like him. She kind of wished he was there to hold her and comfort her.

"Hey, can I come in?" Musichetta asked as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Eponine replied. Musichetta entered the guest bedroom Eponine now lived in. She was lying on the bed, her legs dangling off the side.

"Are you hungry?" Musichetta asked. "You haven't eaten since yesterday."

Eponine nodded her head and followed her friend to the kitchen. Musichetta poured them both a glass of milk and rummaged through the cabinets for the box of pop tarts. She placed them in the toaster and sat beside Eponine.

"How are you feeling?" Musichetta said quietly.

"I'm worried about Montparnasse," Eponine sighed. "The doctors said they found him passed out in the streets or whatever. Apparently. he got beat up."

"Damn," Musichetta muttered.

"And I can't stop thinking about how the last time we saw each other was our fight," Eponine went on. "I acted like a bitch and ruined everything."

Musichetta looked sadly at her friend. Eponine had over come many things, but now it all seemed to fall apart. All the hurt and pain was slowly creeping back, and all Musichetta could do was watch. Life continued to give Eponine hell.

After breakfast, she fell asleep on the couch. She didn't eat much even though Musichetta kept begging her to. She eventually gave up and left her friend to mourn. Eponine's phone began to ring, so Musichetta answered it.

"Hey, it's me," Cosette said quickly. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to the hospital last night. How is Combeferre doing?"

"Hey, it's Musichetta. Eponine can't answer her phone right now," Musichetta answered. She paused before answering Cosette's question, She said gravely, "Combeferre broke his leg and is getting a cast today."

"Oh no!" Cosette gasped. Her hand covered her gaping mouth, and it took a few seconds for her to fully process what Musichetta said . "When can we see him?"

"I think we may be able to see him tonight," Musichetta told her. She tried to remember what the nurse had said. "I think Enjolras and Grantire will pick us up this afternoon, so you can come to my place and ride with us."

"Thank you so much!"

"There's one more thing." Musechetta choose her words carefully before telling Cosette too much. She trusted the girl but not much as fully.

"What?"

"Do you know who Montparnasse is?" She doubted that Cosette did. A good girl like her would never hang out with a bad boy. She asked, anyway.

"Does he go to our school?"

"No. He's Eponine's old friend. We saw him being rushed into the emergency room this morning. Apparently, he was beaten."

"Oh my gosh!" Cosette immediately began to worry even more about Eponine. She had not one but two friends in the hospital.

"Eponine isn't taking it too well." Musichetta made sure to leave the part about Montparnasse and Eponine's fight out. She figured Eponine didn't want everyone to know about their argument. It was a personal subject, anyway.

"I bet." Cosette thought Eponine was one of the strongest girls she had ever met. Over the past month, Eponine had been so happy. Things had changed to quickly for her.

"Well, I should go. I'll call you if plans change."

"Ok. Bye."

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for all the support on this story! Leave a review! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: So here's some more drama. Enjoy! XD

* * *

Just like planned, Enjolras came to pick up the girls that afternoon. He immediately noticed Eponine wearing his sweatshirt. He smiled to himself.

Once again, the ride to the hospital was fairly quiet. Grantaire tried to lighten the mood with jokes, but everyone was still worried about Combeferre. Musichetta would often glare at him when he cracked a cheesy joke. He would give her an innocent look and stop talking for a few minutes. Cosette would receive a text from Marius every few minutes and would nervously answer them. Eponine was worried about both Combeferre and Montparnasse.

"You can't see him yet," the doctor told them. "We need to wait a another hour or two." He motioned to the waiting room. They reluctantly sat down and impatiently waited again. Everyone ws frusterated that they couldn't see their friend. After about twenty minutes, a nurse walked in. Everyone looked up, hoping for news about Combeferre.

"Is an Eponine Thenadier here?" a nurse asked. She held a clipboard and glanced around the crowded room.

Eponine shot up out of her seat, "That's me!"

"Montparnasse was asking for you," the nurse explained. "You can follow me to his room."

Eponine obeyed and followed the nurse. She desperately wanted to see him and make sure he was ok. "How is he?" Eponine asked.

"He pretty bruised up," the nurse said gravely. "Whoever assaulted him, hurt him pretty badly. We also think he has been using a lot of drugs recently."

Eponine calmly nodded as the nurse talked. She knew that Montparnasse did and sometimes sold drugs. The nurse stopped just outside his rooom. Eponine's heart dropped when she saw him. The nurse left so that they could talk alone. Eponien pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed.

"Eponine," Montparnasse whispered, his eyes barely open. His fingers wrapped around hers. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Eponine didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Somehow, Montparnasse managed to make her smiled even though he was the one injured.

"Who did this to you?" she demanded. She feared it happened when he was thieving, and he had gotten caught. She lowered her voice, "Are you still in the Patron Minette?"

"Eponine," he groaned. "A lot has happened since our fight. When your dad kicked you out, I left his gang. He was pissed, when I tried to get back in it. He eventually let me in, but they would always beat me, but never like this. I swear. Well, the other night Thenadier planned this wild scheme about robbing another gang or whatever. He fucked up and left me. The other gang found me and took out their anger on me. And here I am."

"Shit,"Eponine muttered. She looked affectionately into his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."

"Everything? None of this was your fault."

"That stupid fight we had. I was acting like as asshole, and you were just trying to help. You were right, and I was too stupid to admit I was wrong. I basically fucked everything up."

"It's ok. Mistakes happen. People do stupid things when their hearts are broken. For example, I rejoined your father's gang. I also did a ton of drugs and drank a lot of alcohol." He winked at Eponine. "Well, more than I usually do."

Eponine laughed, "I missed you so much. I thought you were mad at me, and I didn't know when I would see you again."

"It was hell without you. All I had to keep me company was Thenardier's minions, and they're all a bunch of bastards. I would choose you over them any day."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She smirked at Montparnasse and gave him a kiss on his bruised cheek.

"So it's been a while, have you thought about what I said?" He positioned himself into a sitting position and motioned for Eponine to sit beside him on the bed.

"You say a lot of things, Montparnasse. What did you say particularly?"

Eponine knew what he was talking about, but she wanted to forget about his love for her and their fight. She just wanted to forget everything in the past and start over.

"I want to be more than friends, remember?"

"I've gotten over Marius, but I haven't thought about a relationship in a while." Eponine just missed him and being with him. She honestly had not thought about being more than friends.

"Well I'm glad you finally see him as the mother fucker he is."

"I never said that." Eponine couldn't help but giggle. She finally realized what an oblivious prick Marius was.

"But what about us? Seriously. I love you, Eponine. I've never stopped loving you." He gazed into her eyes and poured his heart out again. He feared rejection, but he feared losing her even more.

"Montparnasse..."

"Please, just give me an answer. I need to know." Montparnasse felt he would die if he did not find out the truth soon. He didn't care about thier past, he needed her. He needed her now.

"Maybe."

Silence.

"Eponine, can I tell you something?" Montparnasse felt his heart would explode. A maybe from Eponine usually meant yes, but he had to know for sure.

"Anything."

"Come closer."

Eponine leaned over the bed so that their faces where inches away. It happened quickly. In one smooth motion, Montparnasse closed the distance between them. His hands wrapped around her waist. Eponine's fingers brushed against his bruised face. She could feel the love, the longing, the hurt, and the fear all in that one kiss. As soon as it happened, it was over.

"Tell me that our kiss meant nothing to you, and I will never ask for your heart again," Montparnasse breathed. His eyes were still closed, but he held her tightly. Desperately.

"I-"

"Eponine?" Enjorlas called out.

She almost fell off the bed. Enjoras was standing in the doorway She prayed that he had not seen her kissing Montparnasse. Eponine awkwardly eased herself off of Montparnasse so that she was standing beside the bed. Her face was flushed. "What?"

"Combeferre was wondering where you were, so I told him I would find you," Enjolras said. He did not let his emotions slip. "I see I have interrupted you, though."

"Fuck," she cursed. "Enjolras, I..."

What was she going to say? If she said the kiss meant nothing, she would be lying to herself and him and Montparnasse. She shut her mouth and followed him out of the room. She had to sort out her emotions and tell him the truth.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! I hope you liked this chapter because it was really hard to write. :)


	25. Chapter 25

"Enjolras, I... wasn't... you don't understand..." Eponine stuttered. Her brain was running wild, and she had forgotten how to think.

"All I know is that I say you guys kissing," Enjolras stated plainly. It annoyed Eponine that she couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"I missed him," she said.

It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the complete truth. Eponine sensed that Enjolras somehow knew that. She wondered how much he had seen.

"What were you going to say?" Enjolras stopped walking so he could fully face her. He finally let all his walls down. Eponine could see the disappointment written all over his face. "Tell me the truth."

"I will honestly say that I felt something," Eponine said quietly. Enjolras turned and ran frustrated fingers through his hair.

"Damn it!" he sighed finally turning back around. He looked at the ground and said quietly, "Do you feel anything for me?"

"Enjolras..." she stammered. "I... I don't know."

"I feel everything because of you," he whispered. "You make me happy. I love being around you. But you also reject me, and you break my heart. And I let you hurt me because I'm in love with you."

He looked up so Eponine could clearly see the pained expression on his face. He continued to stare at the sweatshirt he had given her. It reminded him of the time he actually thought he had a chance with his dream girl. She was just a lost dream to him now.

He silently walked away, and she silently followed. They reached the door to Combeferre's room, and Enjolras gave her one last pleading look. Her eyes never met his.

"Eponine!" Combeferre exclaimed. She faked a smiled and bounded over to his bed. Combeferre hugged her and laughed, "I glad you finally decided to visit."

"I'm just glad you're ok," she grinned. She glanced at the red cast that was now on his right foot. "That guy really knocked the shit out of you."

Combeferre chuckled, "Yeah, I'm still pretty pissed about that. But, look! I got the cast in red to support the football team."

"Cool!" Eponine giggled. "I want to sign it."

Combeferre handed her a sharpie, and she scribbled her name on the red cast. She was the first one to sign it. She sighed. Combeferre always managed to stay happy.

"The doctor's say I can leave tomorrow," he said excitedly. "I still plan on throwing an after party for you guys since you missed the dance because of me."

Epoinine cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten about the dance. She caught Enjolras staring at her out of the corner of her eye. If Combeferre had not gotten hurt, she never would have seen Montparnasse, and things might have been different between her and Enjolras. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. Enjolras followed.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I still want to talk," Enjolras demanded. "I want you to know that because I loved you, I chose to wait on you. I thought it would all work out in the end. I don't understand why you're choosing Montpanrasse over me."

"Enjolras!" Eponine countered. "I don't think you understand that it's impossible for me to choose between you two."

"Please! Just give me a fucking chance. I swear I can show you the love you've always wanted. Just let me."

He took a step closer, and for a moment, Eponine thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he gazed into her eyes, trying to find the truth. He brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. His finger's lingered on her cheek.

"Eponine, if I kiss you, will you be mad?" he asked. He took another step, their bodies inches apart. She took a step back into the wall.

"Probably," she heard herself say.

He grinned, and for the second time that night, Eponine felt soft lips passionately brush again hers. His kiss was different, though. It was desperate and urgent and fierce and filled with his last bit of hope. Hope that he could somehow win her over. Hope that she would love him the way he loved her.

She pulled away because she didn't want to admit that she also had feelings for him. He had her pushed against the wall so she couldn't escape. Not this time.

"Please," she moaned.

"Did I make you angry?" he asked. He grinned wickedly and placed another punishing kiss on her lips.

"Yes!" she frowned. She suddenly pushed at his chest. Enjolras stumbled back, his eyes wide from shock.

"Don't torture me like that!" she pleaded. "Please."

"Montparnasse did the same thing!" Enjolras said crossly. "He didn't even warn you."

Eponine glared at him, "That doesn't matter."

"Fine! Well, I'm going to ask you the same thing he asked you since it doesn't matter. Did that kiss mean anything to you?"

* * *

Author's Note: Who will it be? Leave any comments or concerns in the review section!


	26. Chapter 26

Enjolras watched as she once again slipped away from him, his question left unanswered. He let her go. He thought had had finally torn down her walls. He thought that he could finally be with the girl he loved so much. He thought he might have a chance until Montparnasse came between them.

When he and Eponine shared their kiss, he thought he had finally won her heart. He could have sworn that he had felt her love from that single kiss. Then she pulled away, and he felt his heart being torn apart, his worst nightmare coming true. The last of his hope shriveled away after their second kiss. She was begging him to stop.

Enjolras slowly walked back to the room Combeferre was in. He was sleeping, but Grantaire, Musichetta, and Cosette were talking quietly. He didn't expect Eponine to be there. He was certain she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Where's Eponine?" Musichetta asked. She could sense something was going on between her and Enjolras. She guessed it had to do with Montparnasse.

"I don't know," Enjolras grunted. He didn't look at any of his friends and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "Probably making out with Montparnasse."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Grantaire. He didn't even like the idea of Eponine and Montparnasse being together, so he wanted to punch a wall when he thought about them having a make out session.

Musichetta nervously glanced at Enjolras. He was furious, and her heart went out to him because she knew that he was truly in love. She also knew that Montparnasse truly loved Eponine too. She had no idea how Eponine was going to choose between the two.

"She basically choose him over me," Enjolras grumbled. "I-"

"Enjolras, tell me everything that happened," Musichetta interupted. If she was going to help him, she needed to know. She stood up, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him to the hallway. "What did you tell her?"

"I poured out my heart!" Enjolras exclaimed. He crossed his arms and stared dreamily at the wall as if he were in another world. A world were everything worked out perfectly. A world with Eponine...

"Did you kiss her?" Musichetta narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe..." He continued to daydream, barely listening to Musichetta. He remembered how he had hopelessly kissed her. In that moment- that one second- he swore his life was complete. He swore he felt her passionately kiss back. Then she pulled away.

"Damn it Enjolras! How could you be so stupid?" Musichetta threw her hands down in disgust and frustration. Boys did the dumbest things.

"What the hell! Montparnasse kissed her too." Enjorlas was getting even more angry. Was loveing Eponine a crime? It seemed like no one wanted him to be with her.

"Jesus fucking Christ. So, you were ok with putting her in that kind of shitty situation? Now she has to choose between you two!"

"It doesn't matter. She already choose him, anyway." Enjolras kept picturing her ending the kiss and pushing him away.

"Well, I would do the same fucking thing. Did it ever occur to you that Eponine hasn't seen her Montparnasse in months? And when they finally meet, it's in a fucking hospital of all places! You should have given them time before you went and fucked everything up."

"I wasn't going to risk losing her." Well, Enjolras had taken that risk and lost. He lost everything he ever cared about. Eponine...

"You lost her, anyway, because you tried to come between them!"

"I accidentally waked in on them kissing! How was I supposed to just sit around and let the love of my life slip away?"

Musichetta's eyes softened. She hated to admit it, but Enjorlas was kind of right. He had every right to love Epoine with all his heart. She suddenly felt ashamed for going off on Enjorlas. This was between him, Montparnasse, and Eponine, so she would not interfere, anymore.

She said, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry and shouldn't have snapped at you."

"It's ok."

"For your sake, I'm going to tell you this. I'm almost certain that Montparnasse has always loved Eponine. He's loved her ever since they were kids. I just want you to know that they have history, and it will be hard to win her over. Just be careful."

"Ok."

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm going to be completely honest and say that I am not for sure who Eponine will end up with by the end of this story. Ugh! I'm just as torn between Enjolras and Montparnasse as you guys. :P


	27. Chapter 27

Eponine quickly walked away. Her heart was beating, and her lips her burning. She had never expected Enjorlas's kiss to make her feel this way. It was so sincere and powerful. And she was afraid of the love she felt because of it, so she pulled away. She fled.

She found herself standing in front of Montparnasse's room. She gazed at the sleeping form of her childhood friend. He was laying on his side with his back turned to her. She walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhh!" he yelled. His eyes were shut tightly, and he began to shake as if he were having a nightmare. Eponine pulled him into an embrace.

"Shh," she murmured in his ear. "It's just me."

She felt his body relax at her voice, and Montparnasse breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to be at peace for a moment, and she was relieved. He held on tightly to her arm, and Eponine pushed back his dark hair with her other hand.

"Take me home," he suddenly pleaded. He shot up and gave her a terrified look. He frantically looked around the room, and began to shake again. "Please, I want to go home."

"Montparnasse, what about the doctors? What if you need something?" Eponine reasoned. He tried to stand, but she gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Please!" he begged. Eponine could see tears forming in his frightened eyes. His lip quivered. "I need to get out of here! Please, please, please!"

"Ok, Montparnasse!" she assured him. She placed a worried kiss on his forehead. "Get ready, and I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Montparnasse's eyes widened from fear.

"To borrow a car. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Eponine reassured him. She gave him a weary smile. When he seemed to have calmed down, she slipped out of the room.

Eponine guessed that Enjolras had retreated to back to the room. She found him as well as Musichetta, Cosette, and Grantaire in Combeferre's room. Musichetta met her gaze and gave her a worried look. Eponine gave her a tired smile. She really didn't want to speak to Enjolras right now, but she had to help Montparnasse.

"Enjolras, can I talk to you?" she asked awkwardly as she poked her head through the door. All eyes turned to her, and she flashed a small smile. Enjolras stiffly nodded and followed her into the hallway.

"What?" Enjolras gave her a questioning look. His heart began to race like it always did when he looked at her. A small flicker of hope began to spark in his broken heart.

"Can I borrow your car? I need to take Montparnasse back to his apartment." She looked down as she spoke, her eyes trying not to meet his. She knew if she did, all her emotions and feelings for him would spill out.

"Fine. Are you just doing to drop him off?" Enjolras turned away and ran a hand through his curly locks. He didn't want her to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'll come back and you can drive us home or whatever." Eponine had it all worked out in her head. She would drop of Montparnasse, come back, pick up her friends, and they could all go home. They would get Combeferre in the morning.

"Ok." He paused. Enjolras needed to know for sure. He knew she was going to be furious, but he said anyway, "You still didn't answer my question."

"Enjolras, are you being fucking serious?" she huffed. She glared at him, hoping she wouldn't let her true feelings for him slip out.

"Yeah." He gave her a timid grin, but she just stared angrily at him, her eyes trying to conceal eveything. He watched as she took a deep breath and looked away. Why did she always look away?

"Well, I don't know. Just let me take care of Montparnasse, and then we'll see." She didn't even say goodbye. She took the keys from his hands and left him standing in the hallway. She ran from him once again

* * *

Author's Note: So, this story is about to get really interesting. I know this story is supposed to be a romantic, and I'm sorry that there haven't been a lot of romantic scenes, yet. Don't worry, though. There will be some pretty exciting chapters soon. Don't forget to review! Much love from me, as always! :)


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Wow! I can't explain how thankful I am for all the support on my story! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this chapter, but I changed my mind because you guys are great readers. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Eponine returned and found Montparnasse dressed in his torn clothes. He was leaning on a chair, and she guessed he would need help walking. She hoped it was just all the medicine that was making him act so confused. She wrapped a firm arm around his waist, and they hobbled out of the hospital. Eponine helped him into Enjolras's car.

"Who's is this?" he asked eyeing the red Mustang. Eponine knew Enjolras came from a wealthy family, so it didn't surprise her that he had a nice car.

"A friend," she replied as she pulled out of the parking lot. She really didn't want Montparnasse to know about her other possible love interest. She was relieved when he didn't ask anymore questions.

Montparnasse soon fell asleep, and the drive to his apartment was somewhat peaceful. Eponine turned on the radio, and a cliched love song was playing. The song made loving someone sound so simple. Eponine knew from experience that is was not.

Eponine pulled into the familiar neighborhood. Other than Montparnasse's nice apartment complex, the other buildings looked pretty ugly and dilapidated. She knew that he lived in a bad part of town that was known for various crimes and gangs, such as her father's Patron Minette. She also knew that Montparnasse never wanted to live that kind of life.

Eponine gently woke him from his slumber. She helped him out of the car, and he clung on tightly to her. He didn't seemed to know what was happening, so she kissed his cheek and led him to his apartment. When they arrived, Eponine was astonished. The floor was littered with trash and empty beer bottles, and the whole apartment smelled like alcohol. She didn't dare to think about what happened while she was gone.

Montparnasse stumbled to the couch and opened his eyes, "I had to get out of there. They were going to get me."

"Who?" Eponine asked. She queitly closed the door behind her and joined Montparnasse on the couch. She wasn't sure if he knew what he was saying.

"Everyone," he slured.

"What are you talking about?" She was getting scared. She wasn't sure if Montparnasse was serious or having terrible delusions.

"The only choice... owed money...I was broke... I had to do this," he stammered. Montparnasse shook as the memories came back to him.

Eponine could tell something was wrong with him. He was nervous about something and stated random bits of information that she did not know were true. She snuggled up closer to him, hoping to calm him down again.

"Tell me everything that happened," she asked quietly. If she was going to help him, she had to know the full story, no matter how scary it was.

"I got caught up in a bunch of drug deals," he confessed. He remembered everything clearly. He was in debt to the Patron Minette, so he made and sold drugs. He had gotten addicted and ended up buying and selling more of them.

"Shit," she muttered. She figured Montparnasse gotten addicted, and that was why he was so paranoid and anxious. She prayed that he was wrong about people being out to get him He began to sob so she sat in his lap and wiped away the tears. She didn't know what else to do.

"Its fucking illegal!" he exclaimed in between sobs. "And I'm going to get caught. I didn't want to! I didn't have a choice. I didn't mean for any of this to happen..."

Epoine began to cry with him. She knew Montparnasee wasn't a bad person, and that he just got caught up with the wrong people. She knew that everything that happened while she was gone had really messed up his brain. Montparnasse was not the same happy boy she had once knew. He was scared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. She wiped away another tear that trickled down his cheek. "I swear would have been there."

Montparnasse let out a small whimper. His whole body was trembling, cowering from fear. Eponine gave him a comforting kiss, and he seemed to relax.

"Listen," she told him as she placed another kiss on his lips, "I have to go back and pick up my friends. I'll come back, though."

Montparnasses eyes widened. He held on tightly to her, "No! Don't leave me. Please! You're the only one who can help me."

"Montparnasse, I- fine. Just let me call them and tell them that I can't come back tonight," Eponine sighed. She would stay because he needed her.

Montparnasee silently nodded. His eyes were will red and puffy from crying, but he gave her a grateful smile. Eponine kissed his forehead and stood up. She took her phone out of her pocket and called Enjolras.

"Eponine! Are you ok?" he asked. She could hear the worry in his voice. Eponine felt as if she were cheating on him. She knew Enjolras would be devastated if he knew she had intentionally kissed Montparnasse several times, even if it was to comfort him. She tried to shake the thought out of her head.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I can't come back. Montparnasse needs me, and I can't leave him alone," Eponine explained. She could tell Enjolras was frowning.

"I need you too!" he countered. He hit the wall and in his anger said, "I can't believe you're choosing him over me."

"Enjolras, shut the fuck up! You have no idea what Montparnasse has been through, and you never will! I don't want to hear any of your shit right now."

"Fine! When can you pick everybody up then?" Enjorlas decided to let the subject drop for now because he was offended that she had cursed at him. He would beg for her love some other time.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow." Eponine mentally slapped herself. Nothing was going as planned, and she was pretty much abandoning her friends. She wished she would pick up Grantaire, Musichetta, and Cosette, and leave Enjolras.

"Eponine, the doctors ran a few more tests on Combeferre and said he was doing fine. He can leave the hospital. In fact, Combeferre really wants to go home now."

"Stop guilting me! Cann't you get someone else?" Eponine prayed that something else would work out. She didn't know what would happen if she left Montparnasse, and she didn't want to find out.

"I don't know. Just come back!" Enjolras was tired and frustrated. All he wanted to do was either go home or kiss Eponine again, but presently, neither of those seemed like they were going to happen.

"I can't!" Eponine was practically shouting at Enjolras. He was just making things harder on her, and it seemed like he wasn't even trying to understand her situation. "Just call someone else!"

"Eponine?"

"What?" She has just about to to hand up when the mood seemed to change. She hear his serene voice purr into her ear.

"I love you." Enjorlas wanted to forget everything for a second. He loved Eponine desperately, and he swore he would never stop loving her. He didn't care if she didn't feel the same way, anymore. He just wanted her to know she was loved.

"I know!" She quickly hung up on Enjolras. She couldn't think about him right now. She had to focus on Montparnasse.

* * *

Author's Note: Don't forget to leave a review. I love reading your feedback! :)


	29. Chapter 29

"She's not coming," Enjorlas announced with a sigh as he returned to the room. He hand was stinging, and he wished he had not hit the wall. "She says Montparnasse needs her."

"He's a bastard!" Grantaire mumbled. He stood up and stretched his weary muscles. He was bored out of his mind and exhausted.

It was well past midnight, and everyone wanted to go home and sleep. They had not received much rest the previous night, and it looked like they were about to face the same situation. Everyone was dreading the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Everyone was also slightly annoyed with Montparnasse for messing up their plans.

"Cosette?" a voice spoke up. Marius cautiously walked into the room and saw that all eyes, except for Cosette, were glaring at him.

"Speaking of bastards," Grantaire growled. Lack of sleep had made him extremely grumpy. Marius was the last person e wanted to see. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up my girlfriend," Marius sneered. He glanced at Combeferre's broken leg before grabbing Cosette's hand. He tried to escape Grantaire and Combeferre's eyes.

"Can you give them a ride?" Cosette asked sweetly. She tugged on his hand and gave him a puppy dog face. She knew she would feel bad if she left her friends. Marius caved in because of her pitiful expression.

"No fucking way!" cried Grantaire. He forcefully stomped on the floor and raised his chin defiantly. "I would rather walk."

"Shut up!" Musichetta scowled. Her and Enjorlas had practically carried him through hospital and to the parking lot because he refused to get help from Marius. She fumed, "Everyone's tired, so lets just let Marius drive us home. There's no fucking way I'm staying here another night."

"She's right," Enjorlas agreed. He gave Grantaire a stern look. "So let's not fight. Because if you do, I pormise you will regret it."

Everyone shivered at his icy tone. Enjorlas was always serious, but when he got really mad, everyone feared for their lives. They all made sure to be extra good so they would not waken Enjolras's inner beast.

Cosette rode shotgun so Grantaire, Musichetta, Enjorlas, and Combeferre all piled into the back of Marius's truck. Both Grantaire and Combeferre had annoyed looks on their faces, but neither of them complained. They did, however, send deadly glares at Marius.

"So why do you need a ride?" Marius asked them as he stopped at a red light.

"Like you would care," Grantiare bit out. Enjolras punched him in the arm, and he shut up. Combeferre snickered at his friend's stupidity.

"You're an idiot, Grantaire," Musichetta said with a roll of her eyes. She said to Marius, "Eponine had to drop off Montparnasse at his apartment, but she couldn't make it back to the hospital until tomorrow."

"Eww! I can't believe she's still hanging out with that loser," Marius droned on. He had a disgusted look on his face that seemed to annoy everyone in the car. "Montparnasse is a piece o fshit that everyone but her hates."

"I would choose that piece of shit over you any day!" Musichetta snapped. Eponine's friends were basically her friends, so she was always ready to defend them. "You have no idea what Montparnasse has been through, and you certainly have no right to judge him!"

Enjolras shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Musichetta knew Eponine better than anyone. If she trusted Montparnasse, then he must be a decent guy because she would never let Eponine hang out with a jerk- with the exception of Marius. Enjolras knew she was right, though. He had no right to judge. Nevertheless, se still felt jealous. After all, Montparnasse was the one who stole the love of his life.

* * *

Author's Note: So that was short filler chapter. More drama to come! ;)


	30. Chapter 30

Eponine turned around to find that Monptarnasse had moved from the couch and was urgently rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. He knocked down other boxes and bottles as he tried to find what he has looking for and gave a frustrated yell when he couldn't find it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eponine asked nervously as she walked up to him. The kitchen was a complete mess, and it didn't help that Montparnasse was throwing aside things as he searched the counters and cabinets.

"I need them!" he shouted. He punched the counter in his fury. It scarred Eponine when he didn't flinch. She knew exactly what he needed. Montparnasse yelled, "But they're not here! What the hell? I really fucking need them!"

"Montparnasse, don't do this!" Eponine shouted at him. She had never seen him act like this, and it was scarring her. It reminded her of when her father or his friends came home drunk. They had turned into monsters. She pleaded. "Don't do drugs. They're fucking with your mind. Please stop."

He looked at her, and a horrified look appeared on his face as a beer can tumbled to the floor. Realization seemed to hit him. His hands fell to his sides, and he bounded towards her.

"I'll stop," he promised. He looked lovingly into her brown eyes and kissed the top of her head. "I swear I'll stop for you."

Eponine smiled, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She hoped that he was just tired from being in the hospital and that he would eventually return to his confident self. She gave him a quick kiss before saying, "Good."

Montparnasse decided to take a shower before going to bed. He hoped that a hot shower would help him clear his mind. He went to the bathroom, and Eponine sat on his bed. The bedroom was the only room in his apartment that wasn't trashed. All his clothes were either neatly hung up or placed in the drawers. The floor was free of litter and stray bottles. Eponine was glad Montparnasse had not completely let himself go. He said she would stop, and she prayed that he would have to strength to.

Eponine's eyes began to droop, so she crawled under the cozy sheets. She was just about to fall into a deep sleep, when she heard the shower turn off. A few minutes later, she felt Montparnasse lay down beside her, his bare chest brushing against her back.

Eponine turned around, and the lamp light illuminated his body. Ugly bruises and cuts covered his back and chest. Eponine could also see faint track marks dotted along his arms. She knew where most of his injuries came from. The long scar on his back was when her father had struck Montparnasse with a beer bottle. She suspected the bruises on his arms were from various beatings. She saw his wounds and understood his story because she had almost always been there with him.

Eponine moved closer and gingerly placed kisses on all his wounds, making sure not to miss anything, making sure Montparnasse knew he was loved. She started at his stomach then kissed the scars on his arms. Her lips worked their way up to his shoulders and collarbones, and she kissed his jawline, forehead, and cheeks. She ended by placing a long kiss on his lips. It was deepened when Montparnasse placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer. They were both left breathless.

"Eponine," Montparnasse sighed after they broke apart. His heart was beating rapidly, and every inch of his skin was on fire. "I love you."

Eponine smiled and kissed him for what seemed like the hundredth time. Montparnasse sat up, and gently slipped off her tank top, sweatshirt, and pants. He quickly kissed her smiling mouth before saying, "Your turn."

Just like him, Eponine had scars that told her story. When she was younger, she was often the victim of her father's brutal beatings. He would come home drunk and angry and would hit anything he could get his hands on which was usually Eponine. The person she would always go crying to was Montparnasse. When they were older, they were forced to join the Patron Minette and participate in in dangerous schemes. They were still abused, but they had hope because they had each other.

It pained Montparnasse to see the scars on her body. It pained him when he remembered that he had witnessed most of her beatings. He knew she had already suffered, but he was still willing to try to heal her wounds with love. He started by placing a heartfelt kiss on her lips. He trailed kissed down her jawline and stopped at her neck so he could repeatedly place kisses on her soft skin. Then, he kissed all the scars on her back and shoulders and worked his way to her stomach. He continued to move his lips down to her hips and thighs. After he was certain he didn't miss a single scar, he kissed every wound a second time as he moved his lips up her body again. He stopped at her neck to he could nip at the love marks that were starting to form. He finished by kissing her forehead and finally her lips.

She fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Author's Note: So, I'm kind of stuck, so it may be another day or two before I post anymore chapters. I know that a lot of you guys wanted Eponine to end up with Enjolras. If you still think so after reading this chapter, leave a review explaining why. I personally feel like Montparnasse is really misunderstood, and he also deserves a chance. Plus, there aren't as many facfics aout them. I still haven't made up my mind for sure, so you'll have to wait until the end to find out who Eponine ends up with. ;)


	31. Chapter 31

Eponine woke to the sound of ringing. She opened an eye and saw that light was pouring in from the cracks in the blinds. She groaned. Being held in Montparnasse's arms seemed like a better choice than answering her phone. It eventually stopped ringing, and Eponine snuggled closer to him, their legs tangled together. She was just about to drift back to sleep when her phone rang again.

Eponine cursed to herself before getting out of the bed, careful not to wake Montparnasse. She fished her phone out of her pants which were thrown aside carelessly. Enjolras was calling her.

"Why the fuck are you calling me this early?" Eponine demanded. She rubbed her drowsy eyes with her free hand and paced around Montparnasse's room.

"First of all," Enjolras began, "its 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Secondly, I need my car back. Thirdly, where the hell are you?"

"Uhhh... I'm at Musichetta's," Eponine lied. She did not want to feel Enjolras's wrath if he found out she had fallen asleep with Montparnasse after they had kissed every inch of each other's body. That was the best moment of her life, but Eponine didn't dare think about Enjolras's reaction.

"Eponine, I know you're at Montparnasse's place," Enjolras gave her a weary sigh. He tried not to think about the possible things they could have done.

"Then why the fuck did you even ask?" Eponine roared. It annoyed her that Enjolras wanted to know every detail of her live. He was so inquisitive.

He continued, "I really need my car back."

"Fine!" she grumbled as she picked her clothes off the floor. Enjolras was the last person she wanted to see, but she knew she had to return his car. "I'll be there whenever."

"Thanks."

Eponine quickly hung up and fumbled around with her clothes. She quickly put on her pants and tank top. She was about to open the bedroom door when Monparnasse stirred behind her.

"I've got to go run a quick errand," Eponine told him as she turned around. She was praying that he wouldn't object or question her. He got out of bed and hugged her from behind, placing soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"Aww," he murmured against her skin. He was making it harder for Eponine to leave him. She really just wanted to kiss him over and over again for the rest of her life. He held her tightly. "You better come back soon."

"I will. It won't take long," she smiled as she playfully pushed him away, her hand slowly slipping away from his. Montparnasse gave her a sad smile and let her go.

Eponine retrieved Enjolras's car keys from the coffee table and left the apartment. When she got in the car, she realized she had never been to Enjolras's house before and needed directions. She had to text him and wait for his rely before she finally drove off in his red Mustang.

Enjolras's house was just as she had expected it. Big. It showed every sign that his family was wealthy. Eponine awkwardly knocked on the huge door. After a few minutes, Enjolras opened it.

"Hey," he greeted her. He shut the door behind him and smiled.

"I am truly envious of your palace, King Enjorlas," Eponine said with a smirk. She expected him to laugh, but he seemed distracted by something. She couldn't help but notice him staring at her with a horrified expression on his face.

"What the hell, Eponine!" Enjolras scowled at her. Eponine glared back, angry at his sudden change of mood. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe you left us just so you could fuck around with Montparnasse."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she exclaimed. She had no idea why he was suddenly angry at her. There was no way he could have known anything. She had made sure to let nothing about her and Montparnasse slip.

"What the fuck are those?" Enjolras scoffed as he pointed at her neck. Eponine saw in her reflection in the window beside the door. There were three large hickeys on her neck and collarbone.

"Damn it," she muttered. She didn't take time to look at herself in the mirror when she woke, so she had not seen the marks. She was prepared for Enjolras to chew her out. She dared to look up when he remained silent.

"Did you guys..." he drifted off. He couldn't tear his eyes from Eponine's neck. Her beautiful skin had been defiled by Montparnasse.

"No!" Eponine blushed. She wanted to lie, but she knew Enjolras would never believe her. "We... uhh... just kissed... a lot."

She watched as Enjolras's jaw clenched, and his face revealed a pained expression. Seeing his disappointment hurt her her more than him scolding her.

"Eponine, you know that I love you," he began. His eyes were ripping at her heart. "I swear I will always love you and only you. I just want you to know that I will wait for you. If he hurts you, I'll be there. Nothing you do or say will ever stop me from loving you."

"Enjolras, you know the last thing I want to do is hurt you," she whispered. She remembered the kiss they shared at the hospital. She felt his love, but it was nothing compared to the love Montparnasse had shown her last night. "But I've chosen Montparnasse. And right now, I don't think there's anything that could tear us apart."

"Why? I just want to know why."

"We've known each other since we were kids. I know everything about him, and he knows everything about me. It's like we're perfect for each other."

Eponine thought about all the wounds Montparnasse had healed just by kissing them. He had always been there for her, and she knew he would always be there to save her.

"Why can't you just give me one chance? I know that if you would let me, I could be anything you wanted me to be. I'll protect you, and I'll love you."

"My heart already belongs to Montparnasse. I can't choose you after all Montparnasse and I have been through."

"Please? Just one chance."

"Enjolras..." She was crying now. He was throwing all his love at her, and she kept on denying him. She wanted to admit that she had felt something when they kissed, but she couldn't betray Montparnasse. She wanted to give him a chance, but she had to stay loyal to the one who loved her first. She wiped her eyes. "I really wish I could..."

Suddenly, Enjolras was gathering her in his arms and murmuring, "He doesn't have to know. It can be our secret. Just love me for a week, and then you can decide."

This made her cry even harder. She knew that Enjolras deserved a chance, but she didn't want to cheat on Montparnasse.

Enjolras kissed her tearstained cheeks and stroked her hair. Eponine was driving him insane. All he could think about was her. He felt he would die without her, and he was willing to do anything to get her.

* * *

Author's Note: Team Enjolras or Team Montparnasse? Leave a review! )


	32. Chapter 32

"Take me home!" she whimpered as she broke apart from his embrace. As comforting as his arms were, Enjorlas was still driving her crazy. She glowered at him. "I thought you were better than this. Turns out, you're a jerk."

Eponine bolted away from him and made her way to Enjolras's car. She couldn't believe that Enjolras had said that. It was the last thing she expected to hear from him. She crossed her arms as she she slammed his car door shut. He stood and gaped at her for a few seconds before stiffly walking to his car. He thought he could've persuaded her.

"To Musichetta's or Montparnasse's?" he asked coolly as he started his car up. He dared to glance at her before pulling out of the driveway. She looked like a wrathful goddess.

"Mushichetta's," Eponine bit out. She looked out her window, and texted Montparnasse to tell him that she couldn't come back. She prayed he wouldn't be upset.

"So?" Enjolras ventured out to say, breaking the silence. He looked at her, but she ignored him. He gently touched her arm, "Eponine."

"What?" Eponone questioned in an irritated tone. Her arm was burning from his touch, but she continued to turn her back to him.

"Will you give me a chance?"

"Enjolras!" she shook her head and finally faced him, her eyes daggers. She emphasized each word she said. "I can't. Just drop it."

Tension filled the car, and they drove in silence. Every minute felt like an hour to Epoine. She wanted to run away from Enjolras. After what seemed like millenniums, he pulled into Musichetta's driveway and parked his car. Eponine quickly got out, and he chased after her.

"You said before that you wanted to give me a chance. Why did you change your mind?" Enjolras demanded. He grabbed her hand, but she jerked away.

"You and I both know why," she snapped. She whipped around so she could face him fully and jabbed her finder into his chest. "It would be fucking cheating! Does that mean anything to you, Enjorlas, or are you ok with being a dick about this whole thing?"

"Eponine-" he began.

"Don't fucking start that shit again," she warned, her eyes on fire. "All this time you've been acting like a fucking asshole. I can't believe that you-"

He suddenly felt all his emotions rush through him, and he quickly caught her lips in a devastating kiss. He desperately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

"Fuck!" she sputtered her eyes widening from surprise. She mentally slapper herself for kissing him back. "Jesus fucking Christ! Don't ever fucking do that again, Enjolras!"

"You kissed be back!" he retorted. Eponine was driving him crazy. One minute, she was kissing him, and the next, she was cussing him out. He couldn't understand why she couldn't make up her mind.

"I didn't mean to," she lied. Her head was spinning and hear heart was racing like they always did when Enjolras's lips touched hers.

"Eponine, just tell me the truth," he begged. His crystal blue eyes met her dark brown ones. His hands rested on her hips, and he kissed her forehead. "I promise I won't be mad."

"I can't explain the love I feel for you," Eponine confessed. "If everything at the hospital had not had happened, I know that my heart would belong to you, but Montparnasse found me first. I love him too, and I can't betray him."

"Do you really love him, or do you just pity him?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I just told you that I love him." Eponine was getting angry. Enjorlas never seemed to understand.

"Because the way I see it, the only reason you even fell for Montparnasse was because he fucked up and got himself in the hospital. Then you, by chance, saw him and felt sorry for him and gave up your heart to someone who will never love you as much as me!"

Enjolras was livid now. After the Marius incident, he had waited for Eponine to to recover. He had loved her enough to wait. It killed him when Montparnasse stole her all because of some chance meeting. He wasn't going to lose her.

"You don't know anything about him, and you never will!" Eponine screamed at Enjolras. "Do you know what I think about you? I think you're a rich bastard who keeps fucking around with my heart. I think if you really loved me, you would fuck off and leave me alone."

"Eponine-"

"Don't ever fucking talk to me again, Enjorlas!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, if Enjolras seems like a real jerk right now. It should all work out later. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love! ;)


	33. Chapter 33

"Why the fuck is my life so fucking complicated?!" Eponine yelled as she stomped off to to her room and slammed the door behind her. Her fists opened and closed as she glared at the wall, tempted to punch it. "Shit, shit, shit! Why is he such a fucking dick?"

"Uhhh, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say something is wrong?" Musichetta guessed as she poked her head through the door. She was in the living room and saw Eponine walking away from Enjolras, At first Musichetta thought he was dropping her off. Then, she heard Eponine cursing.

"Damn right!" Eponine frowned as she flopped onto her bed, burying her face in a pillow. After screaming into it, she turned to face Musichetta. "It's fucking Enjolras. He won't leave me alone. He keeps telling me he loves me, but I can't love him back because of Montparnasse. But he kissed me today, and I gave in and kissed him back. And he keeps begging for something I can't fucking give him. And then we got into this huge fight."

Eponine took a deep breath. There were a lot of things to explain to Musichetta. She was trying to her best to make sure everything she said made sense. Enjorlas's kiss had left her very confused, but then he pissed her off by talking bad about Montparnasse. Eponine was sure that she was only ranting, so she paused and tried to clear her head.

"Shit," Musichetta muttered. She moved so that she was sitting beside Eponine on the bed and gave her friend a hug. She knew that something was going on between them, but she had never expected it to end in a huge fight. She suspected Enjolras had not taken the advice given to him the other night. Musichetta frowned to herself. "I'm sorry, but Enjolras has been acting like a douche lately."

"I know right! He said that we could keep our love a secret. That he wanted a week to prove his love for me. Then I could decide between him and Montparnasse. And I told him that I really wanted to give him a chance, but my heart was already taken."

"Well, I think your a brave girl for turning him down. Enjolras shouldn't make you choose, and he's an asshole if he thinks that everything would be fine if you cheated on Montparnasse."

Musichetta didn't even try to hide her surprise when she learned that Enjolras had brought up the idea of cheating. She noticed that as Enjolras fell harder for Eponine, he began to do more desperate things for her. He was slowly going insane.

"But here's the thing," Eponine continued. She shivered as she recalled Enjolras's punishing kisses. She wanted to punch him and pull him closer at the same time. "He will piss me off and then kiss me. And I fall for his stupid kisses every time! I have to push him away because I think I love him too. "

"So, you want to give him a chance, but you feel like you have to stay loyal to Montparnasse at the same time?" Musichetta said more to herself than Eponine. She was gradually putting the pieces together, and she soon realized how pressured Eponine felt.

"Exactly! I really don't want all that drama. Montparnasse would kill Enjolras if he knew he had kissed me just then and at the hospital. And I'm sure that Enjolras wouldn't mind beating up Montparnasse even though Montparnasse would kick his ass. Anyway, I would feel like a slut if a dated each one on and off."

"True. Well right now, I feel like Enjolras is the cause of all the drama. He's the one who thinks he can kiss you and make advances while you're dating another guy."

"Right. And he doesn't understand what Montparnasse and I have been through. Enjolras just thinks he's a a thief, but he's not. I mean he is, but it's because he had to. He doesn't have a choice. I don't think Enjolras will ever understand that."

"Me either. They're complete opposites. Montparnasse was an orphan, and Enjorlas is just some rich kid. Enjolras probably had everything given to him, where as Montparnasse had nothing."

"Yeah. That's what our fight was about. Enjorlas said that I only loved Montparnasse because I pitied him. And I said that he would never understand what Montparnasse had been through. Then I told him to fuck off and never talk to me."

"Damn. Do you regret it?"

"Not really."

"Good! Enjolras need's to stay away from you for a while, and you and Montparnasse need time together to see if your relationship will work out."

"That's great advice. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Author's Note: So here's another filler chapter. Hope you liked it. :)


	34. Chapter 34

Enjolras sat in his room alone. His mind kept bringing him back to the time he had lost his friend and love of his life. At first he had called her every night. She would never respond, so he would always leave voicemails. Enjolras prayed that she would call him back. She did not. He tried to talk to her at school, but she would just glare at him. He tried to apologize, but she would just give him a sad smile and walk away. This went on for weeks, and he eventually gave up and left her alone. He gazed at her from a distance and wished he could go back in time to fix his mistake.

In addition to Eponine, Grantaire, Musichetta, and Combeferre stopped talking to him too. He had kissed Eponine on several occasions while knowing about Montpanasse. They soon learned from Musichetta and Eponine about this and the fight and were horrified at the monster Enjolras had become. He had gone from being a respectable schoolboy to a scandalous cheater. A glorious angel transformed into a beautiful demon.

He understood his mistake and regretted it each day. As much as he loved Eponine, he realized that the kisses he forced upon her were not pure. Enjolras wanted her to truly love him with all her heart. He knew that since Eponine was committed to Montparnasse, that would never happened. So as the weeks passed with out his friends, he lived in shame.

He had not talked to Eponine in two months, and he missed her terribly. Every day, Enjolras was haunted by the kisses they shared and the arguments they fought. He just wanted to talk to her and explain himself. He waned her to know that had had changed.

It was now Christmas break, and Enjolras had nothing to do. His parents were out of town on a business trip, and he had to house to himself. He wanted to call Grantaire, Musichetta, Combeferre, and Eponine over, but he knew it wouldn't work. Grantaire and Combferre had taken Eponine's side when they heard about the events that had taken place. They all agreed that Enjorlas had changed in a bad way. After they heard about him suggesting cheating, they had lost their respect for him. Enjolras didn't blame them, though. He had let himself down too.

Since his friends were mad at him, Enjolras had no one to socialize with. He spent his lonely days reading and doing school work and mourning over the decisions he had made. As the days passed, Enjorlas thought he would be spending Christmas break alone. Then, Combeferre called him.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully. Combeferre, of course, had been dismayed by his friend's foolish decisions. As time passed, however, he saw Enjolras gradually return to his normal self, and Combeferre's heart was filled with new hope. He was ready to forgive his best friend.

"Combeferre?" Enjolras gasped. He had not hear his friend's voice in weeks and was surprised at the sudden phone call.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess we haven't really talked in a while..." Comeberre had been very upset with Enjolras at first and, like everyone else, had avoided him. He realized that things just weren't the same without him and was ready to help Enjorlas fix everything.

"Yeah..." Enjolras could tell that Comberre was frowning. There was an awkward silence before Enjorlas spoke again, "I really messed thing up, didn't I?"

"Things were really bad at first, but that was almost two months ago. I don't think anyone is holding a grudge against you now. We all just want to move on."

"So, that's why you called me? To say that we can all be friends again?"

"Thats part of the reason. Anyway, Musichetta is having a party on Christmas Eve. Tons of people are coming, so it wouldn't be just us. Can you come?"

"Yes. I literally have nothing to do. My parents are out of town, and you guys have been avoiding me. So, you're certain that everyone's forgiven me?"

"That's another thing we need to talk about. You and Eponine need to make up. It's not the same without you two being friends."

"Last time I checked, she hated me. I don't blame her either. Right now, I hate myself. I really fucked up our friendship."

"She doesn't hate you. I actually think she misses you. And don't beat yourself up about what happened between you two. That was months ago. Trust me, she really wants to see you again. "

"Really?"

"Really. So maybe you could apologize at the party, and then everything should be fine. Musichetta, Grantiare, and I have already forgiven you. That fight was between you and Epoine, so we shouldn't have chosen sides. I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you guys aren't mad at me anymore."

"We aren't. Everyone agrees that it's not the same when you and Eponine are mad at each other. Make sure you come to the party. I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

Enjorlas smiled to himself. Things were finally getting better. His friends had forgiven him, and he finally had a chance to fix things between him and Eponine. Enjolras could not believe that she had really missed him. The past two months had been torture without her.

* * *

Author's Note: So, Enjorlas finally has a chance to apologize for being a jerk. I wonder if it will all work out? :)


	35. Chapter 35

Christmas Eve came quickly. Enjorlas had gone out and bought presents for everyone a few days before. He had even bought a special gift for Eponine. No one had talked to him since his phone call with Combeferre, but he was still elated about Christmas Eve. He would finally get to see his friends.

Enjolras parked on the side of the road. The party had started an hour ago, and he was late. As soon as he was about to leave, he began to worry if Epoine would forgive him. He was so nervous, he was considering not going. Then he remembered that Combeferre was counting on him, so he went, anyway. Musichetta's driveway was packed with cars, and Enjolras could hear people laughing and music playing inside. He walked inside and found Grantaire with a bottle of beer in his hand. He was sprawled out on the couch.

"Enjolras!" he cried as he bounded up him. He was somewhat drunk but still managed to recognize Enjolras. Grantaire gave him a quick hug. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know!" Enjolas grinned as he patted Grantaire's back. He was glad to finally see his friend. He pointed to the bottle, "I see you haven't changed."

"Nope," he laughed. Enjolras could smell the alcohol from his breath. Drinking and stupidity were the two things that described Grantaire the best. He suddenly glared at Enjolras. "But you've changed a lot. You use to be a jerk. I can't believe you did and said all those things to Eponine."

"I realize that I was being a jerk, and I've changed in a good way. I'm back to my old self. I really am sorry for hurting her and you and everyone else." Enjorlas asked nervously. He felt his heart start to beat faster, and worry clouded his mind. It didn't help that Granaire had reminded him of his mistakes. "So, where is Eponine?"

"I don't know." Granaire's eyes softened, and he gave Enjolras a friendly smile. Grantaire believed him when he said he had changed for the better.

"You're so helpful." Enjorlas huffed. He couldn't help but scowl. He really needed to find Eponine. His heart was about to explode. "Well I'm going to look her."

"Make sure to tell her that you're sorry." Grantaire's eyes narrowed and his tone was serious. It had hurt him deeply when he found out his two best friends weren't friends anymore. "Don't be a dick like Marius. You need to fucking apologize."

"That's the only reason I came!" Enjolras told him, annoyed. He didn't need someone to boss him around and state the obvious. Grantaire gave him a thoughtful look before returning to the couch and draining his beer.

"Enjolras!" a voice called out. Enjolras turned to see Combeferre walking up to him with a smile on his face. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"Yeah, I got caught up in traffic," Enjolras lied. He didn't want his friend to know he was afraid of talking to Eponine.

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Combeferre laughed as he clasped Enjolras's shoulder. His expression darkened. "Have you talked to Eponine yet?"

"I was just about to look for her," Enjolras informed him. He was getting annoyed at all the people who were telling him to apologize. He wasn't that heartless. "Do you know where she is?"

"In the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks."

* * *

Author's Note: So here is yet another filler chapter. :P


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note: Just a random shout out to all the people watching the 2014 Fifa World Cup. :)

* * *

Enjolras tried to make his way to the kitchen without bumping into too many people. When he finally arrived, he found Eponine with a beer in her hand. He took a step towards her but froze when another figure hugged her from behind. Enjorlas stood petrified as he watched Montparnasse plant drunken kisses on Eponine's lips. It wasn't the first time he had seen her kiss another man, but the image of them together still tugged at his heart. It made the realization of losing her that more painful.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen table. They finally broke apart, and Eponine whispered something in Montparnasse's ear. She then rested her forehead against his. They continued to talk in hushed voices, and every once in a while, Eponine would giggle or Montparnasse would smile. They were so absorbed in each other, they didn't care about the people around them, and Eponine did not see Enjorlas. He painfully watched as she leaned in and began to kiss Montparnasse again. Her legs wrapped abound his waist, and her fingers curled around his dark hair. He moved closer, running his hands up and down her back. Their kisses were full of hunger and lust. Enjolras noted how perfect they looked together. Their love for each other was shown by the passion in their kisses.

When they finally broke apart, both were gapsing for breath. Montparnasse nuzzled against her neck and nipped at her skin. She pulled him closer and laughed. When her eyes opened, they landed on Enjolras.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" she screamed. Her face turned pale as if she had seen a ghost. Montparnasse broke apart from her and gave her a concerned look. She collected herself and told him, "I... uhh... forgot to... umm... wrap your present. I'll be right back."

"You don't have to get me a present," Montparnasse laughed, placing a quick kiss on her lips. He continued to work his way along her jawline and down her neck. Eponine stared at Enjolras who stared back. Montparnasse moaned, "All I want for Christmas is you."

"Don't argue," Eponine frowned, finally tearing her eyes from Enjolras and looking at Montparnasse. She gently pushed him away, and he gave a frustrated grunt. He obviously wasn't done exploring her neck. Eponine rolled her eyes, "I'll only be a minute."

She gave him a final kiss before hopping off the table and marching towards Enjolras. He closed his gaping mouth and tried not to look disgruntled. Eponine scowled and motioned for him to follow. He obeyed and walked behind her. She led him through the living room to an almost empty hallway.


	37. Chapter 37

"What are you doing here?" she asked raising her eyebrow. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms. Enjolras tried not to stare at her swollen lips or the love marks that were beginning to form.

"I wanted to apologize and talk. You were right, and I was being a complete asshole, and I fucked everything up. I shouldn't have said those things about Montparnasse, and I shouldn't have suggested cheating. Sorry for being a jerk."

"And a rich bastard?" Eponine smirked. Her smokey eyes met his. Enjolras gazed at her small form in a lacy red dress and black high heels. Her hair spilled down her back in loose curls. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for everything," Enjolras smiled. He was glad that Eponine had immediately forgiven him. He had missed her constant teasing, witty comebacks, and sarcastic replies. All these traits hade Eponine special to him. He was overjoyed that they were friends again. "I really missed you. Even though I still love you, I want you to be happy. If Montparnasse makes you happy, so be it. He's a very lucky guy to have a girl like you. I just want us to be friends again."

"Me too. I hate to admit i, but I really missed talking to you. And I missed your grumpiness and bitchiness," she grinned as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "So I know you saw what happened like five minutes ago. You're not mad about that? Because you looked pretty surprised."

"I'm disappointed, but I'm not going to annoy you about it anymore. That's what caused this whole mess in the first place. It's your choice who you love, anyway.'

"Thanks. I'm sorry I avoided you." Eponine looked down at the floor, her eyes avoiding Enjolras at all cost. She felt she had caused most of the damage to their friendship.

"I got you something." Enjolras took a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver pendant with the initial "E". He secretly hoped that the "E" would remind Eponinie of him, but he told her, "It's the first letter of your name. I hope you like it."

"I love it," she beamed as she put it around her neck. Eponine gave him a sad smile and looped her arms around his waist, snuggling against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. She murmured into his chest, "I'm so glad you came back into my life.

"Look!" one girl yelled. "Is that Eponine and Enjolras?"

"Oooh! And they're under the mistletoe!" another girl exclaimed. All heads turned in Eponine and Enjolras's direction. Several boys whooped and wolf whistled. Sure enough, there was mistletoe dangling above Eponine's head. How had they not seen it?

"Did they kiss?!" Musichetta questioned, her voice raising above everyone else. As soon as she heard someone yell Eponine and Enjolras's name, she rushed into the living room. Her jaw dropped when she saw them hugging underneath the mistletoe.

The whole room seemed to quiet down and stare at Eponine and Enjolras. They broke apart, both blushing. People gave the couple questioning looks, and Musichetta looked horrified. Eponine felt her heart stop when Montparnasse walked into the living room.

"What the hell is going- uhh, Eponine?" Montparnasse asked, his eyes darting from her to Enjolras to the mistletoe.

"I... uhhh... we weren't..." Eponine stuttered, her eyes wide from embarrassment. She left Enjolras and slowly walked to Montparnasse, taking his hand in hers. "I swear nothing happened."

"Can we talk in private?" he asked, a confused look still on his face. The whole party had stopped to stare, and Montparnasse hated all the attention..

"Yeah, of course," Eponine drifted off. She led Montparnasse upstairs to her room and away from all the curious eyes.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! Ok, so big thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I'm so thankful for all the support from you guys! Much love from me! )


	38. Chapter 38

After Eponine and Montparnasse left, people returned to talking and drinking, but few people continued to talk and gossip about it. By then, Grantiare, Musichetta, and Combeferre had rushed over to Enjolras. They had only seen Eponine and Enjolras hugging and were very confused. Musichetta didn't even know Enjorlas had come to the party.

"What the hell just happened?" Musichetta gaped. The last time she checked, Enjolras and Eponine were ignoring each other. The last thing she had expected was for them to be in the same room together, let alone sharing a sweet embrace. She rubbed her temples. "And- no offense- but what the hell are you doing here, Enjolras?"

"Combeferre invited me," Enjolras replied lamely. He felt the warmth from Eponine's body slowly fade away. He frowned to himself before saying to Musichetta, "And nothing happened. I just apologized, and she apologized. I guess we're friends again"

"Oh, ok," Mushichetta sighed. She was worried that Enjolras had tried to kiss Eponine and use the mistletoe as an excuse. She was glad to hear that he wasn't acting like a douche anymore. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to come because things have been tense between you and Eponine. I'm glad you guys made up, though."

"Yeah, that's why I invited him," Combeferre explained, joining the conversation. He had intentionally not told Muciehtta because he knew she wouldn't like the idea of Enjolras and Eponine being in the same building. Combeferre continued, "Things just weren't the same. If you were with us, Eponine avoided us and vice versa. I thought the party would be a good time for you guys to talk."

"Too bad Montparnasse came," Enjolras mumbled dryly. His brain reminded him of the hungry kisses Montparnasse and Eponine had shared earlier. "I accidentally walked in on them in the kitchen, and they were having a make out session."

"Oh, that's another thing," Musichetta hesitated. Since Eponine was distancing herself from Enjorlas, she spent most of her time with Montparnasse. Musichetta wasn't sure how to break the news to Enjolras. "Umm.. i guess the easiest way to say this is that Eponine and Montparnasse's relationship is working out really well..."

"Go figure," Enjolras sighed. He told himself that he had to stay positive for Eponine. He couldn't cause anymore trouble by trying to steal her heart. He only ended up hurting her even more by doing that. Enjolras swore to never make that mistake again.

"What exactly did you say say to her?" Musichetta questioned. She did not completely trust Enjolras because he had hurt Eponine. She needed to make sure he didn't say anything that might comeback to haunt him or anyone else.

"I said that I was sorry for being a jerk, and I just wanted to be friends with her."

"Did you say anything about Montparnasse?" Musichetta raised an eyebrow and looked susiciously at him. She, Grantaire, and Combeferre all knew that Enjolras hated him. Musichetta wanted to make sure he didn't offend Eponine by going off on one of his rants.

"Nothing bad. I said I just wanted her to be happy, and that I was fine with her dating him if that made her happy." Enjorlas shivered as he spoke. He felt like he was making a huge sacrifice for Eponine. He didn't want to let her go, but he also did not want to fight anymore.

"Damn, Enjolras, why didn't you say that two months ago?" Musichetta shook her head at Enjolras. She knew that losing Enjolras had really hurt Eponine, even more that loosing Marius. She didn't understand why Enjorlas had tried to force her to love him. That was what had hurt Eponine the most.

"I don't know. I guess I was jealous and wanted to get back at Montparnasse." The memories from two months ago, still plagued Enjolras's mind. He never meant for any of this to happen. His love for Eponine had made him wild and crazy.

"Do you still love her?" Musichetta's voice was soft and serious. Grantaire and Combeferre waited anxiously for Enjoras's response.

"Yes." He didn't hesitate to admit he still loved her. He had never stopped loving her. He stared at the ground, and his friend's gazed in awe at him.

* * *

Author's Note: Uggh! So I got my wisdom teeth out today, and my face hurts. Writing this story made me feel a lot better, though. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Much love from me. ;)


	39. Chapter 39

"Ok, so what the hell is going on?" Montparnasse asked as he paced around Eponine's bedroom. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. Eponine sat on the bed and nervously watched his fists open and close. He finally turned to face her fully. His expression was unreadable. "And I want the truth. Who was that guy?"

"He's just a friend from school," Eponine confessed. She bit her lip as she mused on what to say next. She had to tell the truth, just not all of it. "We had a fight, and he was just apologizing."

"Then why were you guys hugging?" Montparnsee glared at the wall, deep in thought. Eponine wasn't the kind of girl to cheat, but he did not know anything about the boy she was hugging. For all he knew, that guy could've been another sleazy jerk. He sighed, and his eyes roamed over her neck. That was then he saw the necklace. "And what the hell is that?"

"Montparnasse, you gave me these hickeys," Eponine forced a laugh, trying to play dumb. The necklace Enjolras gave her suddenly weighed a ton. She nervously wrung her hands together as she stared back at him, hoping he'd let the subject drop.

"Eponine, you know what I mean," Montparnasse sighed. He was used to noticing small details and changes. The man obviously cared for Eponine since he bought her jewelry. The thought made his blood boil, but he tried to stay calm. He didn't want Eponine to think he was mad at her. "Why did he give you that necklace?"

"I guess because it's Christmas," Eponine shrugged. She slipped the pedant off and into her the palm of her hand. As casually as possible, she stood up and moved to her dresser, placing the pendant inside her jewelry box. She leaned against the dresser and flashed a sweet smile when Montparnasse moved beside her.

"I guess so..." Montparnasse stared at the jewelry box, deep in thought. There was something Eponine wasn't telling him, and he couldn't understand why. He decided to question her further. "By the way, did you wrap the present you got me."

"Umm... no." Eponine cursed to herself. She had never meant to lie to Montparnasse. She just needed an excuse to talk to Enjolras. She didn't even buy him a gift and suddenly felt terrible. "I... uhh... left it at Cafe Musain. Sorry."

"Eponine, I feel like you're lying to me. I don't care about my Christmas present. I want to know who that guy was. Just tell me the truth."

"Ok, fine. That was..." Eponine paused. She remembered that she had mentioned Enjolras to him before. After her fight with Enjolras, she had said several bad things about him to Montparnasse. She was sure that he would find the name familiar and ask more questions. However, Eponine decided to be honest and tell the truth. "That was Enjolras. We made up. That's all that happened."

"Enjolras?" Montparnasse mused. Eponine kept a straight face and looked at the ground. He scratched the back of his head. "I think I remember you talking about him... Was that the same guy who hurt you a few months ago?"

"Yeah..." Eponine watched as Montparnasse's expression darkened. He looked like he wanted to strangle Enjolras. He took a took a shaky breath.

"Eponine, I could've sworn that two months ago you hated him. What happened?" He turned his back from her so she wouldn't see the anger and confusion in his eyes.

"He's just my friend. We got into a fight, but then we made up. There's nothing between us, I swear." Eponine wasn't sure if she was lying or telling the truth. She knew Enjolras still loved her, but he also swore he would leave her alone. She prayed there would be no more drama, and he would keep his promise.

"Ok," he finally said. "Ok, I believe you."

She gave him a relieved smile and bounded up to him, her eyes shinning. He met her halfway wrapped her in a tight hug.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to post. Hope you liked it! )


	40. Chapter 40

Musichetta's party was the only time Enjolras talked to Eponine during Christmas break. Although they had made up, neither of them had time to meet up again. Eponine had devoted most of her time to Montparnasse since she barely saw him because of school. Enjolras sadly accepted this.

The lazy Christmas Break days passed quickly, and everyone enjoyed their time off. Since Eponine was busy, Enjolras spent his time reading and studying. Occasionally, he would meet with Combeferre and Granaire at Cafe Musain. When Eponine wasn't with Montparnasse, she was with Musichetta. The girls even managed to meet with Cosette and have a girls' night. They went to dinner and saw a movie. Unfortunately, school soon started back in January.

After their first day back, Enjolras walked through the door of the Cafe Musain and spotted Grantaire and Combeferre in their usual spot in the back. He then saw Eponine sitting at the bar. Her back was turned so all Enjorlas could see was her wavy brown hair. He took a step towards her but stopped when he saw a familiar figure.

When Eponine heard the cafe door open, she turned to see who it was. Her eyes met Enjorlas's, and she dared him to take a step closer. She watched as he turned and joined Grantaire and Combeferre's table. Montparnasse suspiciously followed Eponine's gaze and watched closely as Enjolras quickly retreated away.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to work," Eponine said to him. Montparnasse frowned as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I don't get off until like midnight or later," he told her. He looked down and gazed at their intertwined fingers. "I don't want you to have to wait up on me."

"Well, I might go home with Musichetta then," she replied as she stood up. Their fingers slowly slipped apart.

"Ok," Montparnasse sighed. He leaned over the counter and surprised Eponine with a kiss. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. Montparnasse murmured sweetly. "I'll miss you."

"I know," she smirked after they broke apart. Montparnasse chuckled at her. He watched as she walked away. He didn't know she was joining her friends in the back room. Eponine was thankful he couldn't see them from the bar.

Grantaire was sitting with a beer in his hand, and Combeferre was doing homework. Both boys smiled as Eponine slid in the seat beside Enjorlas.

"Why is he here?" he whispered. The last thing Enjolras expected was Montparnasse to be at the cafe. The thought sent chills throughout his body.

"He works here," Eponine replied as she rolled her eyes. She had begged Montparnasse to try and find a job. Even thought he was now a bartender, Eponine thought that was better than nothing.

"But this is our meeting place," Enjolras whined. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. He didn't like the idea of sharing the cafe. "This is like the only place other than school where I can talk to you, Eponine. I feel like he's going spy on me or kill me or something."

"Enjorlas, you're an idiot. And Montparnasse only works here part time," Eponine frowned. "And why can't you just be happy for him. He's trying to get a job and earn money."

"I don't know." Enjolras tried to look as innocent as possible. He knew that he was getting on Eponine's nerves, but he couldn't stop hating Montparnasse.

"Well, just try." Eponine rubbed her temples. It was obvious that Enjolras and Montparnasse didn't get along. It didn't help that Enjorlas chose to complain about everything. Eponine felt the sudden urge to to slap him.

"Fine."

There was an awkward silence between them. Eponine had to restrain herself from hitting Enjolras. He was trying to look at anything but her deadly gaze. Grantaire and Combeferre looked nervously between the two, hoping another fight would not break out. Musichetta came to their rescue when she sat down at the table.

"Ugh! I really hate school," she groaned as she placed several text books on the table. The weight of the books made the whole table shake. Musichetta continued to rant, "We come back from Christmas Break, and the teachers give us homework."

"Yeah, it sucks," Eponine agreed, facing her friend. She watched Musichetta rummage through her backpack for a pencil. When she dound one, she began to furiously write. Epoine took a deep breath and tried to change the subject. "So, what did you guys do for New Year's?"

"Partied at my place," Grantaire answered as he took another swig from his bottle. He looked at Eponine. "Why didn't you come?"

"Oh, I was busy," she mumbled. She had actually spent the night at Montparnasse's. They drank wine and cuddled on the couch and shared a ton of steamy kisses. The memory made Eponine blush.

"With what?" Combeferre asked. Eponine didn't answer, and Musichetta gave her a knowing glance. Combeferrre looked between the two girls with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"She was with Montparnasse," Musichetta giggled. She looked at Eponine and laughed even harder. "I'm sure they were having a lot of fun."

"We were," Eponine agreed as she nodded her head.

"Oh," was all Combeferre could manage to say. He and Grantaire glanced uncomfortably Enjolras who was pretending to be on his phone. His eyes narrowed.

"If we're going to talk about what you and Montparnasse did over the break, I'm leaving," Enjolras angrily stated. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and stomped out of the cafe. Eponine scampered after him.

"Damn it! Enjolras, I thought you promised you would get mad about this kind of shit," Eponine growled as she glared at him. She watched as he fumbled around with his car keys.

"I know I promised, but I can't stand to hear you talk about it. I don't want to hear about the kisses the love of my life shared with another man," Enjolras retorted. He turned around so he could fully face her. "I know you don't care about me, but it hurts me when you talk about it."

"Don't guilt me like that!" Eponine frowned. Her bottom lip quivered. "You know that Montparnasse and I have been together for several months now."

"Together?" Enjolras mused. They weren't just dating. Their relationship was something more. He angrily shook the idea out of his mind. "Ok, well, I'm sorry for still having feelings for you. I think I'm going to go mourn for my heart now."

"Don't be a smart ass," Eponine warned. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I'm not the one that even brought it up. I'll try not to talk about him anymore, though. Ok?"

"OK, whatever," Enjolras sighed. He turned and unlocked his car. Eponine grinned and playfully punched his arm. He chuckled. "I really have to go, though."

"Good. I won't miss you," she smirked. She watched as he got into his car. She gave him a lopsided smile. "Seriously, Enjolras, don't be a smart ass."

"I'll try," he replied. He gazed at her one more time before driving away.


	41. Epilogue

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! So first of all, I am very sorry for not updating in over a month. To be completely honest, I was stuck and didn't know what else to write. I finally decided to end this story, so this will be the epilogue. Also, several months have passed in this chapter, and everyone has graduated.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Eponine lie in bed. For some reason, she couldn't fall into a deep sleep and continued to toss and turn. She eventually gave up and allowed her mind to wander. It began to reminisce about her Senior year. It had gone by quickly. Her least favorite memory was all the work. She had forced herself into her room in order to complete assignments and pass all her classes. Eponine swore the teachers were trying to kill her. But all that work was now a distant memory to Eponine. She tried to think about the fun times she had with Grantaire, Combeferre, Musichetta, and Enjolras. A mixture of emotions came rushing back. Enjolras...

Ever since the new year, things had been complicated between them. They would constantly argue and apologize. It was a never ending cycle that wore both Eponine and Enjolras out. Their emotions were frazzled, and Eponine slowly began to distance herself from him. She prayed that he would never try to come back to her. Not again.

Eponine thought separation was the solution to their feuds, and for several months, her prayers were answered. Then, prom came. Eponine thought nothing about it. She had not planned on going because she was dating Montparnasse anyways. But when a folded note fell out of her locker one day, she was furious. She never thought Enjolras was stupid enough to ask her to Prom. He knew about her love life and not to mess with it. Eponine angrily marched up to him, her voice cold as ice, and yelled at him. She gave him a disgusted look, and he stared right back at her. He wasn't sorry. He had secretly promised himself to never give up on her.

The sound of her alarm jarred Eponine from her thoughts. She silenced it and rubbed her eyes. It had been a while since the last time she thought about Enjolras. They had not spoken to each other for months. They had both graduated, so it wasn't very likely that Eponine would ever speak to him again. She assumed he was planning on going to college and trying to get a good job. He was always and over achiever. Eponine found herself smiling at the thought of Enjolras. At first she had thought very highly of him. It was a shame he had changed. Eponine quickly pushed the thoughts of Enjolras away. Their friendship was over, so there was no reason to think about Enjorlas. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She had to prepare for work at the Cafe Musain.

The day went by slowly as usual. As a waiter, Eponine scurried around the cafe to take people's orders. The job wasn't particularly hard, just tedious. Nevertheless, Eponine did her best to keep the customers happy. Eponine's shift finally ended that evening, and she eagely collected her stuff and left the cafe. Musichetta picked her up and drove her to Montparnasse's apartment complex. Eponine thanked her friend and entered the apartment. She opened the door and found him waiting for her. He was wearing a suit.

"Why so fancy?" Eponine asked, eyeing his clothes. She had to admit that he looked very handsome, kind of like a male model. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around her waist. He smelled of cologne.

"Just go to my bedroom and put on the dress I got you," Montparnasse told her as he stroked her hair. Eponine pulled away to stare at him. She had no idea what he was planning, but she was to tired to complain. He just smiled and kissed her forehead. "Try not to look too pretty. My heart might explode."

Eponine reluctanly obeyed and entered the bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. Sure enough, she found the her outfit lying on the bed. Her mouth dropped when she saw the extravagant mint green high-low dress. She quickly changed in the bathroom and even took the time to fix her hair and makeup. About an hour later, she emerged from Montparnasse's bedroom wearing the dress and a pair of cream colored heels. Her hair spilled down her back in soft curls.

"It took you long enough," Montparnasse teased. He stood up so he could face her fully. His eyes swept over her tan legs and the dress that fit her body perfectly. They finally landed on her beaming face. Her hair fell perfectly over her bare shoulders, and she looked at him through smokey eyes. He couldn't stop staring at her. "You're absolutely beautiful and gorgeous and lovely and-"

"Thanks!" Eponine grinned as she placed a finger over his lips to keep him from babbling. She fetched her purse off of the couch then turned to face him again. "So, why are we dressed up?"

"We are going out," Montparnasse said with a mysterious voice. He offered her his arm which she took and led her out the apartment. The moon was out, the stars were shinning, and the night seemed perfect.

"This is your car?" Eponine asked, eying the black Camaro. She watched Montparnasse flash her a proud smile as he opened the door for her.

"Yeah! I sold my motorcycle and with some extra money, I bought it today," he explained as he started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Extra money?" Eponine questioned as nonchalantly as possible. Even though Montparnasse had recently gotten a job, she suspected that he might still be selling drugs or thieving on the side. She cast a nervous glance at him and saw he had a guilty look on his face.

"It's noting too bad," he confessed. "I just won a bet with Babet, and I sold a few things to your dad, and I did a few other things... Try not to worry, ok?"

"Montparnasse! I thought you weren't caught up in anymore drug deals or any of that shit anymore," Eponine sighed as she smacked her forehead. She glared at him, but he kept his eyes on the road.

"I just do side jobs to get some extra money. Being a bartender isn't enough," Montparnasse explained. Eponine didn't respond, so he drove in silence. He occasionally dared to glance at her, but she had a straight face plastered on. He continued, "Let's just focus on tonight."

Eponine reluctantly agreed and did not question him any further. To entertain herself, she changed the radio station until a good song came on. She looked out the window and hummed to herself as she listened to the music.

"This place I'm taking you is a surprise, so you're going to talk to close your eyes," Montparnasse told her as he lightly touched her shoulder. She faced him, her eyebrows knitted together. He chuckled. "I'm serious. You have to because it's a surprise."

Eponine managed to roll her eyes one last time before closing them. About five minutes later, Montparnasse pulled into a crowded parking lot. After he parked, he helped Eponine out, and he placed his hands over her already closed eyes.

"We're here," Monparnasse whispered into her ear. He quickly pressed a kiss to her lips before removing his hands.

"This is fucking McDonalds!" she scowled. Her mouth fell open, and she looked between him and the fast food restaurant in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding!" Montparnasse laughed. The confused look on Eponine's face was priceless. She smacked him, and he scowled. "You love McDonalds sweet tea. I was just going to stop and get us some."

"You're hilarious," Eponine growled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, and Montparnasse laughed even harder. She playfully slapped him again before cracking a smile. "We could've at least gone through the drive-thru."

Montparnasse shrugged his shoulders and smiled wickedly. He took Eponine's hand and dragged her inside. The couple received many stares since they were wearing such formal clothing. Monntpansse and Eponine exchanged goofy smiles as they returned to the car with their drinks. Their fingers were interlocked, and they were happily swinging their arms.

"And now to our next stop," Montparnasse announced as he placed his drink in the cup holder. he gazed at Eponine before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too!" she smiled. The spot where he had kissed her was burning, but in a good way. Montparnasse made her very happy, and she couldn't stop smiling when she was with him. They drove in content silence until they reached their next destination. She sipped on her sweet tea and watched the buildings and other cars whiz by.

"Why do you keep talking me to shitty restaurants?" Eponine giggled as she got out of the car. She stared at the neon sign that said "Mr. Gatti's".

"I want to play in the arcade," Montparnasse said frankly. He gave Eponine a childish smile, his eyes shinning. "We can get tickets, and I'll win you a prize."

Eponine laughed and followed Montparnasse inside. He ordered them a cheese pizza, and they snacked on it before playing all the games. The arcade flashing with colored lights, and kids were running around like animals. After they bought some tokens, Montparnasse headed straight for the ski ball game. After several tries, he ended up beating the high score and winning the jackpot. Eponine wagged her head as she watched the machine spit out hundreds of tickets. The sight of Montparnasse trying to carry the huge pile of tickets made her laugh. He stumbled around before finding more games to play. Eponine followed closely behind.

"All right, lets play air hockey," Montparnasse suggested as he dropped all his tickets on the floor. Eponine stood on one side of the table and waited for him to deposit the tokens. He placed the puck down and grinned evilly. "Loser has to kiss the winner. "

"Whatever," Eponine smirked as she rolled her eyes. Montparnasse hit the puck to her, and she hit it back. The game was pretty even at first. He would score, and then she would score. When it was tied at four, however, Montparnasse dramatically lost and let her win.

"Damn, it looks like I'm the loser. I guess I'm going to have to kiss you," Montparnasse grinned as Eponine scored the final goal. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss, and he felt her smile against his lips. He chuckled, "Let's go get your prize."

Eponine's heels clicked against the pavement, and her dress flowed gracefully behind her. Under one arm, she carried a huge stuffed bear Montparnasse had won for her. Her other hand was being held my Montparnasse. After about two hours, they finally left Mr. Gatti's. Eponine threw the stuffed bear in the back and sat down in the passenger's seat.

"Are you hungry?" Montparnasse asked as they drove. "Because I was going to stop and get some dessert."

"That sounds great!" Eponine smiled.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the Cheesecake Factory parking lot. Once again, Montparnasse took Eponine's hand, and they walked in together. After they were seated, he ordered them both a slice of New York cheesecake. While they were waiting, Eponine talked about random things, but all Montparnasse could focus on was her. She looked gorgeous and he couldn't stop gazing at her. Eponine seemed to notice this and gazed back a them. They were so absorbed in each other, they didn't noticed their food had arrived. Eponine blushed as she took a bite of the cheesecake. She swore to Montparnasse that it was the best thing she had ever tasted. He agreed.

When they were finished, he paid, and they returned to the car. As he drove, music played in the background, and Eponine quietly looked out the window, lost in thought. Her mind kept replaying the night's event's to her. She had to admit that the date was unique and somehow romantic. By the time Montparnasse drove back to the apartment, Eponine had fallen asleep. He carried her bridal style to the room. As he placed her on the couch, her eyes fluttered open.

"Montparnasse?" she murmured as she stood up and made her way to him. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I'm fell for you. Because I'm desperately in love with you, and I want to keep falling in love with you," he told her. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eponine whispered. She gazed into his eyes before closing the distance between them. They shared a few kisses before breaking apart, and she mumbled, "Always."

* * *

Author's Note: So I guess this is the end of "The Heartbroken and the Heartbreakers". Thanks for reading!

Also, I have the idea of making a part 2 to this story. It would probably take place a few years after this story and would revolve around the Eponine/Enjolras pairing. Anyway, if you guys would like another story please consider private messaging me and sharing any ideas you would like me to write about. I love getting feedback from you guys.

Thanks for all the support! Much love from me ;)


End file.
